Desert Rose College Days
by Skyemerald
Summary: A young champion with not much experience around humans gets forced to go to college and get an education.First fanfic, never done a summary before so umm..read and see if you like? OC characters, maybe human x pokemon pairings later, human pairings too.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfic, so please give me a chance. Constructive comments would be nice, if anyone wants to leave any. However, if its about my grammer or how I write I'm sorry, I can't change that. My english teacher tried to convert me, and it just didn't work. Anyway, enjoy! It will get more serious later on, might include a human pokemon pairing. If you don't like it, don't read it. However, this part doesn't include that...only some mild language, sometimes.

I closed my laptop and sighed. First day of college, great. Lets just see what happens.

It had been a long time since I had been in an education - at the age of ten I left for my Pokemon adventures, spending most of my time if not all in forests alone, without human company. It's only now that I'm 16 that someone had decided I need an education, and that if I didn't go to college I'd get sued. Perfect_._ Still, I guess it means that I could get used to human company again...

I left the house, dressed in my uniform - a white shirt with a V-neck collar, a navy blue blazer, navy blue trousers - oh yeah, I'm a tom boy. I refuse to wear skirts, and have done since I was old enough to voice my opinion. Anyway, I also wear a belt. Its a normal, plain black one, but it allows me to carry my prized friends around with me. Five pure black luxury balls at clipped along it, each with a gold trim and a symbol on the top which allows me to tell which is which. A sixth luxury ball hangs from a silver chain around my neck, and its the only one of my balls which has a silver trim around it. A symbol in the shape of an eye is engraved on the top, although you can't really see it while the ball is minimized like it is now. That was one reason why I chose this school - I could afford to go anywhere (although looking at me, you'd think that I couldn't afford anything. I prefer to save my cash and spend it on my Pokemon - after all, I've beaten each of the Pokemon leagues in every region that I know of.) - Pokemon are allowed, and there are even lessons about the different species and attacks. Not that those would do me any good anymore.

Walking into college was...awkward. Most of the students had been here since the start of the year - I'd only joined now that it was getting near summer. Most of them looked at me with curious eyes; I already knew from old experiences that today was the day where most people would chose whether I'm an enemy, or a friend. To be honest, the whole thing seems frightening.

The college itself was an impressive building - the place had been positioned near a forest and near a lake, yet the path to it was really well paved. It must have taken years to build this place... the building was made of some kind of white stone, and some area's built out of wood so that it didn't look too out of place - totally eco friendly. And this is where my thought pattern drifted to, until I was rudely awakened by a hand on my shoulder.

"Hi!" A slightly squeaky voice called. I turned to see an albino girl, around my age, staring at me. I quickly took in her details - pale skin, pure white hair that hung down her back almost to her knees, undeniably pink eyes, dressed in the normal uniform but instead of trousers she wore a navy skirt, long white socks and what looked to be pure white shoes. All of this took less than a second to register - the same as the suprise on her face.

"Hello." The girl obviously was not ready for what she saw. From the back, I looked like a normal girl - same sort of thin body, but I was probably more toned than the others from my adventures, such dark crimson hair that it looked almost black unless the sun was shining on it that hangs down to my knees,- from the front things were different. I refuse to wear make up, but that doesn't usually bother anyone. What bothers people are my eyes. It takes being green to the extreme, literally. Purely emerald green. And they change colour, depending on whether I was in psychic contact with my pokemon...but thats something to be explained later. Usually I leave my fringe cover one of them, but today I'd pinned it back with a rose.

"Oh umm...I'm guessing your the new girl? I'm Snow, nice to meet you!" Snow, no shit. No wonder with the white hair and stuff. "What's your name? Oh, and I'm supposed to show you around..." I watched her carefully. A pair of blue and white hands appeared on her shoulder, and then a head above hers - a Frostlass. "Oh, and this is my Pokemon, Frosty." Wow, she's original.

"I'm Rose. Nice to meet you too..." I fiddled with the pokeball around my neck. Everyone else seems to have a pokemon out... "And thank you, but I'm sure I'll be able to find my own way-"

"Oh no you don't understand. It's my job to show you around. So tough, your stuck with me." I opened my mouth to object but she carried on, "And anyway, you can't go through the year without a friend. I'll be here to help you when you need it." So I guess, that sealed our friendship. Pfft.

We began talking, learning about eachother. Snow had come from a rich family in Sinnoh, and joined through force - her father had always wanted to be a gym leader or something, and wanted her to attempt to complete his dream. She seemed to have a dislike for battle though, and entered competitions instead. Luckily this talk stopped before it got to my turn to explain myself. How it stopped however was not the best way.

"So as I was saying -" Snow was interuppted by a Rhydon crashing infront of us. She shielded her eyes - I jumped to the side, my eyes glazing over slightly. Now, this was more like it. A Magmortar dived towards the creature, holding its "firing" arm (I liked to call it that - it looks almost like a gun of some sort, and the other arm looks like any other, so why not call it the firing one?) at the Rhydon's head.

"Mag, stop it! Don't kill the poor thing!" A male voice shouted. I turned to see a tanned boy, who seemed to be a lot taller than me (hey, I'm short, almost everyone is taller than me) with pitch black hair that was slicked down now, but it had obviously been in spikes earlier. What interested me most was the fact that he has a pokeball around his neck too, except it was red with flames engraved into it. He didn't seem happy.

The Rhydon tried to raise it's head trying to get up. The Magmortar instantly punched it back to the floor. It roared in pain.

I'd had enough by this point. I reached to my pokeballs, thinking. Rage would be best for this, but I didn't want her to get hurt; Aero would make things quick but... The Magmortar started charging up a hyper beam, aiming its firing arm back down at the Rhydon's head. I growled, just grabbing a pokeball and throwing it out. A Flygon appeared infront of me - the symbol on her pokeball were several small stars in the shape of a twister and I must have picked it through instinct.

"Lets go, Jess!" I shouted, calling her by name. She chirped happily, smiling at me. "You know the rules, lets do this." She nodded, flying forward quickly. The Magmortar looked up at her, turning its firing arm at her, aiming.

"Lets make this quick, Jess, use Rock slide!" The Flygon's ruby eyes glowed, rocks rising from within the tree's, rushing towards her. She flicked her small arms up, screeching a command, and the rocks flew towards the Magmortar. It quickly rose its firing arm up to the rocks, wasting its hyper beam in order to destroy them, the blast shattering them making Jess' move useless. Not that it mattered. Without a thought, she flew towards the creature clawing it with all her might - Dragon claw. It tried to defend itself, but it was already weak from its fight with the Rhydon, and it soon fell to the floor. The tanned boy walked forward, grabbing a pokeball from his pocket and returning the pokemon.

Jess flew back towards me at full speed, flapping her wings quickly infront of me to stop herself from hitting me. I laughed, smiling for the first time that day, stroking her head slowly.

"Who's a good girl?" I asked, and she chirped in reply, making me laugh. I haven't seen her so happy in so long... she must really hate being cooped up in that ball...

"Hey." I turned. The tanned boy stood behind me. He was panting slightly, his face twisted in almost fake smile. "Umm, thank you for that. I- I could have handled it. Mags...well he just...he gets carried away." I smiled as Jess started lecturing behind me. I could understand her, but tried to block it out for now. I knew others used translators - me, I had good old psychic power on my side.

"Its no trouble. Jess had to spread her wings anyway." I laughed as she started talking faster, more annoyed. It was only then that I looked around, and stopped smiling.

All faces had turned to me. All of them. Girl's looked at me with disgust, obviously seeing me as an enemy now; guys stared at me in open awe. I guess not many people make such an impact on their first day...

"Hey. Don't look so down. People are used to Mags and Roamer fighting, but he doesn't usually take it that far...and usually nobody gets in the way. I'm Raven by the way." He held out his hand, which I shook happily. It was then that Snow entered the picture.

"Hey Raven!" She sang, walking towards us. She saw us shaking hands, and I'm sure I caught a hint of jealousy in her voice when she next spoke. "Ah, I see you've met Rose. She's the new girl." I tried not to smile at that. My first day, and I was already upsetting my new friend by being around her...crush? Boyfriend?

The pair began talking about some school stuff that I couldn't follow - projects and other crap. I turned around, looking at the Rhydon...what did he say its name was? -

"Roamer! Oh god look at you! What on earth were you thinking running off again!" I looked across to see another pale boy except he had crimson hair styled in spikes, and a blue and red pokeball hanging off a gold chain around his neck. His pokeballs were also easily seen - each attatched to his belt like mine. Two were clipped there now - one that was brown with black cracks engraved across it, the other had blue, yellow and red lines across it. I looked up at the teen's face. He looks older than me, maybe 18 or 19. His eyes were ruby red, and there seemed to be tears welling up inside them.

"Roamer, if you keep going like this, your going to get yourself killed, not stronger..." I heard him say. He patted the Rhydon's head, then reached for his pokeball. I ran forward, feeling the urge to help.

"Hey. Don't mind me, I just thought that I might be able to help..." He looked at me as if I was insane. I smiled, reaching into my school bag (yes, I brought a rucksack instead of a handbag - once again, the boy-ish side of me showed through) and taking out a full restore, handing it to the teen.

"Oh. Thank you." He smiled, his eyes lighting up. I tried to ignore the fact that his deep voice sent shivers through me - I'd forgotten how charming human's can be, when they try. He sprayed Roamer, making sure he healed every scratch, before throwing away the empty bottle and helping the Rhydon up. The pokemon looked at me with big eyes, then ran forward and hugged me. I yelped.

"Hey Drake...Oi, Roamer, put her down!" Raven shouted, Snow running next to him towards me. Roamer currently held me in a tight hug to his chest, so my feet weren't touching the floor, and I couldn't really talk. Drake (I'm guessing that must be his name) was laughing. The Rhydon looked slightly sad, before placing me down and patting my head with one of his huge hands.

"Ah, I guess you've met Rose then. She's the new girl." This seemed to be the common greeting for me now. I would have rathered a better introduction, but hey, beggars can't be chosers.

"Yeah, she was helping me with Roamer-" Drake began, but never managed to finish as Jess flew up to him, her ruby eyes looking into his own. "Umm...who's this?"

"Oh thats my Flygon, Jess." I smiled as she turned to me, glaring slightly. I sighed. "Named the Desert Spirit in Honnen, honoured by the Champion's of each league..." I looked at everyone's faces. They were no longer looking at Jess, they were looking at me!

"A-All the leagues..? But...that's insane! Nobody your age has ever...I mean..." Raven began, but never finished. Snow had taken his arm and was currently holding him too close for comfort. Drake seemed to be smiling with a smug look, as if he knew all along.

"The Desert Rose. Well, I never thought they would send you to college, after everything you've been through..." I smiled, turning to him. His ruby eyes seemed glow as they stared into mine. "I saw a program about you on tv a few weeks ago. How a young girl from Honnen had dissapeared at the age of ten in a sandstorm, turning up three years later with a Flygon and an ever changing team of pokemon that managed to take down each of the gym challenges, one by one, before heading to the league. I heard that you even gained Red's respect. Impressive, I must admit..." Drake's smile seemed to get wider - I noticed that he had fangs, but nobody else seemed to care, "You were named Desert Rose at the last major contest in Honnen, winning with a Dragonite named Light. After that, you disappeared off the map completly, or so I'd heard..."

"It's not nice to know that everyone knows about you, before you get here." I laughed bitterly. My body was still scarred from my time in the desert, it wasn't the best years of my life. Meet Jess, however, had made it bearable. Drake started to say something, seeing the hurt on my face, but a bell sounded from the building.

"It'll have to wait." Snow suddenly said. She turned to me. "It's time for lessons. Stay in class with me and Raven today, and we'll help you sort out your timetable tomorrow. Unless, you want to go to Dragon Taming lessons with Drake..." Drake blushed, opening his arms out in a shrug.

"Dragon's aren't to be tamed - they're to be befriended. That's the biggest mistake most people make." I smiled myself. He had a good point. Jess chirped in agreement.

"Maybe later. I better sit the first lesson with these guys...its been nice meeting you all." I shook hands with Drake, before walking off with Raven and Snow.

As I walked through the enterance I couldn't help but feel like I was being eatten alive. Even though Jess was flying behind me, I still felt weak. I fiddled with the pokeball around my neck, considering releasing him. With Alistor by my side, things would be a lot easier...


	2. Chapter 2

I'd never thought something could be so boring.

The teacher - some old fart with white hair and a bald patch - scribbled some writing on the board, lecturing us on how the human body works. Snow and Raven sat next to me, whispering to eachother, holding hands. I'd worked out that they were dating, then again it didn't take a genius to work that out, but I was suprised by it. Frosty sat on her shoulder, nuzzling Raven's head occasionally - on Raven's desk sat a Hitmontop who looked just as bored as me. I'd found out pretty quickly that everyone had a pokemon following them that didn't live inside of a pokeball - most people had cute pokemon, like the girl sitting infront of me with a Pikachu perched ontop of her head. I'd also learn't that Jess was too big for this job which highly pissed me off. She was quite happy standing next to me watching the teacher, but apparently she makes people nervous. Whatever. I don't have a pokemon that qualifies for that job, except prehaps Alistor, but I doubt people would like him with me. He'd cause more trouble than Jess.

The teacher turned to me, talking. "So inside the kidney's there are these things called...what, Rose?" I blinked, realising he was talking to me.

"Nephrons, Sir." I replied, hoping that he hadn't seen my eyes turn purple. He nodded, and carried on explaining. I let my mind drift, till I could reach out and talk to Jess.

_You didn't have to help me there Jess, I could have answered that myself. _I said through our psychic bond. I heard her gurgling laugh inside of my head.

_Like hell. You weren't paying attention. Just don't let him see your eyes while your talking to me, or he'll send you to the nurse. By the way, what are you going to do about the pokemon trouble?_

Her question stunned me. I could tell she was upset about not being able to hang around with me. I knew she expected me to chose Alistor, but even he was a bit big...

_I don't know yet. It'll take a while. Maybe I'll switch out Aero for a bit and chose one. _This seemed to satisfy her, so I carried on drawing a rose in my notepad.

Desert Rose. My name sake, thanks to Jess and me. We were an unstopable team when we start...maybe I should take out another ground pokemon or something. I left my mind drift again. What would work? Who do I have that fits the bill... Slash would do the trick but he's pretty weak compared to my usual partners... The teacher broke my trail of thought, standing infront of me. The girl with a pikachu sitting ontop of her brown curly hair turned to me, a slightly angry look on her face. The girl sitting next to her turned to me, silver eyes staring into mine. I froze, confused.

It was then that I heard the scratching noise, and slightly annoyed squeaks coming from Jess. I turned slowly to see her with my notepad and a pen, attempting to write while holding the pen at a stupid angle. I burst out laughing, even though the rest of the class didn't find it amusing. Once I'd finally managed to stop laughing, a girl in the front row stood up. Platinum blonde hair fell down to her shoulders, and piercing silver eyes stared into mine. I froze.

"Control your Pokemon, or get out." She growled to me. I smiled, feeling a little more relaxed.

"Oh come on, just because Jess shows more interest in learning than me." My smile widened as a few of the other people in my class began to giggle, including Raven and Snow. The girl's face darkened in annoyance. She turned around, clicking her fingers. A lopunny jumped onto the desk, doing a little spin and then stretching out.

"Think your so big, girl?" She asked, leaning against the table. The lopunny sat next to her, legs hanging off the edge of the desk. "Want to have a fight? If I win, you have to leave all of my classes, and release that monster," she pointed to Jess, who instantly growled back, "if I lose, I'll leave you alone, you can stay in biology, and make sure that the teachers let you keep her out. Is that a deal?" A cocky smile spread across her face.

For a moment I considered declining. My first day had already been exciting enough. In the end, I didn't have a choice. I felt Jess attempting to get into my head, and before I knew it she was in control.

"Of course it's a deal. Bring it on, you stupid blonde bitch!" Jess spoke through me, my eyes glowing purple. A few people jumped, nervous chatter spreading quickly. I growled, trying to gain control of myself, shaking my head angrily. Jess finally backed out, giving me control again.

"S-Sorry. Yeah, I'll fight you..." Everyone was looking at me as if I had two heads. To be honest, I felt like it. Being pushed out of your own body by a pokemon is never the nicest of experiences, but today it was even worse. Mostly because people I don't know are watching.

The whole class started to run outside, to the open ground infront of the school where I'd stopped Mags killing Roamer earlier - much to the teacher's disapproval. I made Jess get into her pokeball - I was not having her doing that again! - and walked onto the battlefield, thinking. The class had circled the fighting area, and the girl who'd challenged me stood the other side of the field. Raven had taken centre stage, as the judge.

"This will be a one on one pokemon battle. The prize on this fight has already been agreed by the trainers. Rose and Platinum, chose your pokemon!" Raven called out. Everyone stopped talking, and watched me and the girl - I guess her name must be Platinum - with big eyes. I didn't even think. Jess was on the line here, and there was only one pokemon I trust with my life...

"Go, Beauty!" Platinum called, sending out her Lopunny. I smiled to myself, watching the creature show off, dancing around happily.

"Go, Alistor.." I whispered, unclipping the pokeball around my neck, maximising it and releasing the creature inside. A Gallade appeared infront of me, it's ruby eyes staring into mine, before turning to the Lopunny. Everyone went quiet.

Alistor isn't special - I mean, he isn't a shiny pokemon, but he glows with the amount of psychic power trapped inside of his body. It was because of him that I gained my psychic connection with my pokemon, because of him that all of my pokemon could (literally) walk in my body - feel my emotions, control my movements. Yet it was with him that I felt the connection the most.

Its almost like being in two bodies at once.

Raven coughed, then shouted; "Let the battle begin!" The crowd stayed quiet, watching the two pokemon who were carefully watching eachother.

"Beauty, fire punch!" The Lopunny sprang forward, heading straight towards Alistor. His eyes glowed the same purple as mine as he watched the creature heading towards him. Lost in the bond, I raised my hand out in a command. Alistor growled, understanding my command. His arm blades began to glow neon pink, his eyes glowing the same colour too. The lopunny jumped, her fist glowing red with flames dancing along her fur, aiming to end the match as quickly as it started by hitting Alistor's head. Her attempt failed epically.

As her fist came down, Alistor quickly slashed upwards with his glowing armblade - a Psyco cut. The force of the move knocked her backwards, to the floor. Alistor instantly ran forward, moving in a flurry of punches against Beauty while she was down - Close Combat.

I became caught up with Alistor - I could feel every move he made, the power the flowed through his body, the smaller details - the sun beating down on his skin, the feel of the concrete beneith his feet, the sounds of the crowd's shock at how quickly this match was moving, the sudden beat of wings from behind him...

I was broken away from Alistor quickly by someone shaking my shoulder. Crashing back to my own body was hard - I stumbled backward, falliing against the person shaking me. Who ever it was grabbed me, holding me up.

"Rose, call him off! Now!" I couldn't recognise the voice, I still wasn't completly back - which in a way, helped. Alistor heard the command and instantly stopped fighting. The Lopunny wasn't in the best condition, but then again it wasn't damaged enough to be a knock out. It would be fine in a few minutes. Platinum ran towards it, shouting at Alistor..

Then I was completly in my own body. I could see Alistor running towards me, his ruby eyes filled with concern. I looked up, and saw Drake looking down at me. Behind him (I could just see over his shoulder) was a Salamance. Both of their faces were filled with concern, too.

"What on earth was going on there? You just froze and your eyes..." He didn't finish his sentence. Alistor finally got to me, taking me from his arms and holding me up, inspecting me carefully.

_Sorry. _His voice was short, as if he was tired from the run. _I lost control there. Didn't mean it._ I smiled to myself, managing to stand up myself without his help. He looked at me, and I just laughed.

"Its alright Hun...I'm just glad your ok. Beauty will be fine.." I whispered to him, touching his face gently. The pokemon smiled happily, before turning to Drake. He spoke allowed, using his psychic powers to contact everyone.

_"I'm sorry about that. It wasn't on perpose. Rose shares a special connection with her pokemon, more so with me than any other. She becomes lost in it sometimes. However, Beauty will be fine, don't worry..." _Alistor was silenced by a screaming girl the other side of the field.

"You freaks! You could have badly hurt Beauty! I swear I'm going to-" Platinum screamed at us, only stopping when the brunette with a pikachu (still somehow) on her head began talking to her in a quiet voice. The pair talked for a while, until Platinum had finally calmed down. In a way, her being calm was worse. "Rose, I'm going to make your days here a living hell. I hope you enjoy it. Freak." She shouted over to me, before walking away, the crowd parting to let her through.

Drake laughed behind me. I turned to him, wondering what was happening.

"Jeeze, its your first day and already you make an enemy like her...I guess I'm staying by your side. This is too funny to miss." He carried on laughing. A few other members of our class began laughing too, before they disperesed, heading back to Biology. Raven and Snow looked over to me, before walking off hand in hand. I guess they weren't the sort of friends to stay by my side, then.

"How did you know what was going on?" I asked Drake, looking at him intently. Alistor stood by my side, watching Drake just as intently.

"Oh, well I was flying with Dragolia," at this he pointed to his Salamance, who chirped happily. "And we saw the fight, so we came down to watch. When I saw you frozen in position like that, well, I had to see what was going on then. Impressive bond you have there with your Gallade." He smiled wide, holding out his hand to Alistor. Ali shook it, smiling back. "I should really get back to class, and so should you. Your going to get into so much shit - I know its your first day, but really, skipping classes is a major offence here." He jumped onto Dragolia, mock saluting me as she sent out a small burst of flame. "I'll be your little guardian dragon - if you need any help, send an attack into the sky and I'll be there as soon as possible." He winked, and then took off without another word from me. I stared off, watching him fly away, thinking.

Alistor was the first to move. He took my hand with his, his arm blades now retracted. We began walking back to Biology, but as soon as we got near the school he pushed me into a corner, out of sight from anyone watching.

_Its about time you released my from my ball for a bit. You don't realise how lonely it gets in there..._He touched my face gently with one of his hands, keeping me pinned to the wall with his other hand. _And you know how much I miss you when we're not out, together..._

That was one thing about me and Ali. When we were in the desert..well, things got lonely. We ended up in a relationship once he evolved into Gallade - I refused to go near humans properly for around a year after that, too busy spending time with him as a boyfriend. We'd kissed, hugged - never slept together, but we were close enough to be considered weird by most humans. Yet that didn't stop our feelings for eachother - and they hadn't changed.

Our lips connected in a sweet kiss, my hand slowly running down his side. I felt his chest spike push against my chest as he got closer, deepening our kiss. I moaned into his mouth, feeling myself giving into the feeling of us being so close again...

Drake watched from above. His eyes narrowed as he saw her Gallade move closer, the pair obviously kissing. He hadn't expected her to be into that sort of thing, then again from what he knew, three years alone in the desert would be enough time for a relationship with anything. Yet he couldn't help but feel a pain in his heart, watching the pair. He really did like her, even if he didn't really know her.

"Saa?" Dragolia asked, looking up at her master. Drake smiled, patting her head.

"Its ok. She's just lonely, thats all. Wait till next lesson - I'm taking her to dragon taming then. We'll have our chance then.."

Okays, so this is chapter two. I'm sorry that theres so much happening in a small timescale, but I'm bad with timing things. I wanted to get Platinum involved as soon as possible anyway, since everyone has an enemy in school. By the way, I've done this chapter quicker than I usually will because of boredom O_O the others might take a little while longer...Thanks for reading for far! =P


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon taming. Well, I never thought school could be enjoyable.

Jess was loving it. Everyone in the lesson had to have a dragon type with them - I have two, Light and Jess, but Jess is the only one I'm ever willing to ride. Light, although incredibly strong, didn't understand the true wonders of flying.

Drake seemed pretty happy to see me too. After my fight with Platinum I thought maybe his thoughts on me had changed - instead he seemd a lot happier around me. A lot more open. Alistor was not happy about that at all. He stood the other side of the forest clearing which the class used for training, watching me carefully. Almost like a protector. He was watching Drake more than me, however. As if he sensed something that I honestly couldn't see.

At this moment in time I was sitting on the grass with Drake, feeding a newly hatched Dratini from the palm of my hand. I must admit, I hadn't felt this relaxed, this human, in such a long time. I'm laughing, smiling, being open. And I must admit, I love it - and Jess seems to be loving my attitude towards it too.

Drake murmered with suprise as another dratini slithered towards me from near the trees, looking at me with big eyes. Around it's neck was a silver chain, and hanging off the end was a black claw like item. I watched it, smiled, then grabbed another handful of food, and held it out for the tiny dragon. It looked at my hand, then back at me, hesitating slightly, then slithering closer and eating out of my hand. I could feel myself smiling wider, and Drake stiffening up beside me.

He brought his lips very close to me ear, whispering to me quietly; "You really don't know how amazing that is...try not to scare her away." I smiled to myself, shivering slightly at the feel of his breath against my ear. I could see Alistor across the clearing, tensing up defensivly. I had to hope he wouldn't react and scare the little dragons away.

The thing is, I did understand how important the little dratini with the necklace was, and he'd find out why when I released Light. With a smile, I took my hands away - the food in them having been eatten by the dratini's, and then patted them both on the head. The pair looked at me with what I can only guess were happy faces, and then slithered off together, back into the trees. I shifted, getting comfy on the ground, before turning to Drake who was staring at me with open awe.

"So, where do they come from?" I asked, trying to hide how happy I was about being around dragon-types again. Jess came and sat next to me as Drake explained.

"Near the lake there is a cave system - we believe the dragons live in there, or at least that's the theory. Most of the kids don't believe it, but whenever we come to this clearing in the forest dragon types gather around those who have the skills to be a dragon tamer - call it a kind of natural sense or something. Either way, people found a cave enterence not far from here where the dragons come from - if you plan on becoming a tamer with this school's mark as proof, you have to go into that cave and tame your first dragon as an exam. If you pass, you gain the mark and can leave for the Dragon's Den in Blackthorn. Most people who take this class fail, though. So far, only five in the last ten years have passed - out of hundreds." I noticed a hint of pride in his voice as he said that.

"Oh, are you one of these five?" I asked, smiling sarcastically. Suddenly, his face dropped, not looking so happy.

"I passed everything they wished, but there was a...problem. I have to re-take my exam..." He stared up to the sky, watching Dragolia flying around. "I gained Dragolia on my exam - she was just a little Bagon then - but still, that was more of a pass than most. When I found her, she had a small necklace on - like that Dratini you were feeding - and it caused hell within the school. " He grimaced, closing his eyes with what seemed like pain. "The pendant on her necklace was a small flower - which is why I named her Dragolia - but it was that pendant that caused problems. The legend is that a few pokemon are born and given items by their Elders - not like their parents, but the highest rank in their race, almost like King's or Queen's of the pokemon world. The idea is that pokemon bearing a mark like these are incredibly important to wild pokemon - have skills or powers not usually present in their race. I don't know if this is true or not, me and Dragolia have been together for two years now, and I haven't seen her use anything that isn't common for her species. Maybe she lost it when I tamed her..." He drifted off, not looking at me.

"Time for a few home truths." I began, a smile spreading across my face. I flicked my hand up - Alistor walked towards me, Jess standing up, and I stood up too. "Your story has a few truths - yeah, these items are handed out to pokemon with special skills, but not skills that we humans..consider a skill." I could feel my eyes glowing. A few curious students started watching me talking to Drake, listening in. "We have leaders - those pokemon are leaders. Left in the wild, Dragolia would have been a pack leader. Important indeed, even for humans...you can trust on the dragon's help..." Jess was speaking through me, using her own knowledge on the subject. Finally, she whispered to me; _Show them._

I unclipped each of my pokeballs, releasing each pokemon inside. Light, my Dragonite; Poison, my Nidoking; Aero, my Pidgeot; and finally Rage, my Gyarados. Rage caused the most gasps around the clearing as all eyes were suddenly on her.

Her red scales glinted in the sunlight. Pure white fangs glistened in her mouth. Even if she wasn't shiny, she'd be a magnificant creature. Yet it was the blood red scales that pulled everyones attention in. Rage was loving it.

Drake was the only person without his attention on Rage. His attention was on Light, or more, what Light was wearing. Around his neck was the same silver chain as the Dratini, except the crystal was clear, totally pure of imperfections.

"You never cease to amaze me, and its still your first day..." He whispered to me, as I cuddled Aero happily. She hadn't been out since properly for a long time...I apologied to her quietly with soothing words, while everyone gathered around Rage.

_Wow. You'd think these people had never seen a Gyarados before. Red ones aren't even as rare as they used to be. _Rage spoke aloud to everyone, using Alistor's psychic ability to translate into the student's minds. I giggled, turning to Drake, watching him. He'd walked up to Light, gently touching the necklace, then looking back at me, confusion on his face.

Things were going good. For once, today, I didn't feel threatened. It was then that Drake took me to the side, leaving the others talking to my pokemon. He stared at me, a smile on his face.

"So, the great desert Rose...what's your first day of college like?" He laughed as my face darkened slightly with anger.

"It's not even over yet, and I feel like I've made more enemies than possible, as well as showing off - I don't want everyone to look at me with awe. I don't even want to be here. Why do you think I stayed away from human life for so long?" I stared into his ruby eyes. "I want to be alone, with my pokemon - my friends, my family - they mean that much to me. More than you could ever believe. More than I ever thought. Yet here..people fawn over some of them, and congratulate me. They're impressed with me, and not them! Yet it wasn't me who fought for the league titles, it wasn't me who won the battles in the end - they did the work." I paused to take a breath. Drake took this point to but in.

"Rose, you have to remember - these people don't see pokemon like you do. You've been too far away from humanity for too long. Pokemon may not be tools, but you look at yours like family - nobody else does. Try and be pacient...one day they'll understand." He gently touched my face, looking into my eyes - ruby meeting emerald. I tried not to react, but I could already feel the shiver starting to run down my spine. He smiled at me, and I swear my heart was melting -

When Alistor decided to make his presence known. He moved between us, growling quietly at Drake, who shivered as we parted. He was obviously effected like me from how close we'd been... Alistor moved me away quickly, his eyes glowing purple, obviously holding in an attack. I turned to him, almost angrily.

_Ali, what's going on? Am I not allowed to have friends?_

_Rose, listen to me. He wants to be more than friends, and your reacting back to everything he does! I can't..I can't let him take you away from us. Your not like other humans, I won't let him change you into one. Your you - don't let that change!_

I turned away. Yeah, I can understand his worries - its my first day, and I'm in love - wait, in love? Thats a bit deep - with another human. I know I shouldn't be. And...well Ali and I...

"Rose!" I turned to see Snow and Raven running towards me and Drake. Snow flung her arms around me and hugged me tight. "So sorry about earlier! I..we...errrm...Well anyway! C'mon, the days almost over!" I looked to Drake. He smiled at me.

"We only do two lessons a day - two, two hour lessons, then the rest of the day is up to us. This morning we had an hour off because it was the first day back, and well, this lessons just flown by..right?" He looked at me with a smirk on his face. Yeah, flown by, could have been longer...with maybe Ali in his pokeball next time... I turned to my pokemon, who were still talking happily away to the other tamers.

"Oi, guys, you've got to go back in your balls for a bit! I promise we'll do this again some other time!" A general groan came from the group before they all returned without much of a protest. All except Jess, that is, who flew up and hugged me tight, knocking me to the floor.

_Can I stay out? Please please please? _She shouted using out connection - loud enough for the signals to bounce to everyone else. Laughs from the other students filled the air as I pushed her off me.

"Sure. If thats o-" I looked at Snow, her Frostlass still sitting ontop of her head. "Ok, yeah, of course its going to be alright." Drake smiled, calling to Dragolia who landed next to him. Raven's hitmontop wondered up next to him, looking up.

"So um...where are we going?" I asked, leaning against Jess. Snow looked to Drake, who looked to Raven, who looked to me. I didn't quite understand what was going on, so I looked to Jess, who looked at everyone with her ruby eyes.

"We usually head to the cafe in Goldenrod today. It gives Drake time to fly with Dragolia...but umm, we're not sure if you'll do ok with..a group of people like that..." Raven said to me. Drake smiled.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. Trust me." Drake said happily, smiling at the others. "After all, she's with us. What could go wrong?"

About an hour later, we all met up Goldenrod. Snow was wearing a tight fitting white tank top and a short white skirt, both decorated with snowflakes. Long white socks covered her legs up to her knees, with turquoise trainers on her feet. Long white gloves covered her hands, up to her elbows. Her long white hair didn't seemed to be ruined at all from the long train journey. Raven seemed the complete opposite, wearing a black short sleeved top, a pair of jeans and black trainers. Fingerless gloves covered his hands. The pair had matching belts, the only difference being the colour - Snow's was white, Raven's was black. Clipped onto the belts were their pokeballs, three each.

Drake and I had flown over together - Raven and Snow both didn't own a flying type, or any pokemon that could fly, so we had the peaceful trip to ourselves. Even after the flight, he looked amazing. His dark red short sleeved t-shirt covered his shape well, leaving nothing to the imagination. His jeans were also tighter than they should have been, but really you needed that while flying..or so I kept telling myself. On his hands were crimson fingerless gloves, similar to Raven's. A dark red belt, similar to Snow's and Raven's, but with more detail, held his pokeballs - two sat there now, the same two I saw earlier in that day. His crimson hair had been re-spiked...his crimson eyes sparkled...

I tried to make an effort. Straight after college I'd raced home, changing into a neon green tank top, a pair of jeans, green trainers, changing my belt to a neon green one, attatching my pokeballs. I brushed my hair, then held my fringe back with a neon green rose. Long, fingerless gloves covered my hands up to my elbows. As always, Alistor's pokeball rested on a chain against my chest.

Fear spread through me as we landed. Its nice to see everyone, don't get me wrong, but there are people everywhere...I closed my eyes, trying to stop the world spinning. A hand brought me awake again. I opened them, looking down at Drake, who was smiling up at me. Jess giggled through the psychic link.

_I'm soo telling Ali when he's out..._she giggled again, and I tried not to blush, taking Drake's hand and jumping down off her back. Snow and Raven stood hand in hand, watching us, knowing smirks on their faces. Next to the, Frost and Raven's hitmontop sat, looking content.

"Right. Well, the cafe is on top of the department store. I need to stop and get Spinner," Raven pointed to his Hitmontop, "some more food, so I'll meet you guys up there." Drake and Snow nodded to him, then lead me away up towards the store. I stopped infront of the sliding doors, staring at them, watching people walking in and out.

"U-umm...do we have to..." I could feel myself shaking, backing away from the door. Jess placed her paws on my shoulder, trying to stop me, but I just..couldn't.

"Rose? Come on Rose, its ok..." Drake wrapped one of his arms around my waist, pulling me close. As he walked forward, I was forced to walk too or I would have slipped out of his arms... Fighting the want to run though was harder than anything else I've ever done. Snow smiled at me sympathetically, understanding my nervousness.

"Don't worry hunny...you will be ok. Your with us, after all." Snow smiled wide at me, and I tried to smile back.

The cafe on the top floor was amazing. Small palm tree's gave the open top area shade, the retractable roof pinned back to allow the sun to shine down on the tables. Almost every table was filled by teenagers or young adults, the whole effect giving the place a happy atmosphere. Yet this didn't stop my nervousness. Pokemon sat next to tables or on top of them, smiling and laughing just as much as their trainers. At least Jess would be welcome here...

After a few minutes of searching, Snow found us a table. Most of the chat I couldn't keep up with - it was about college life, and I still didn't understand it all. Raven turned up soon after us, sitting next to Snow. The table was one near the edge of the roof, giving us a fantastic view of Goldenrod, but it also meant that from where I was sitting, I was trapped between the drop and Drake. At least it wasn't a random person. I struggled to relax.

Jess managed to position herself hanging off the edge of the building next to me, clinging to the wall like a spider, watching the outside world and the world inside the cafe. She smiled at me, trying to help my relax. It took a while, but I finally got used to it. After all, nobody was causing trouble.

"Rose?" I turned to Drake, who handed me a menu. "Cmon, order something. We're starving." He laughed, smiling at me. I smiled back, finally relaxing, trying to think of what to order.

"Errm...someone else order for me?" I laughed, shaking off some of the tension, handing the menu to Drake. He flicked through it, then whispered to Snow, who went off to order. Everyone seemed happy.

Raven leaned forward, smiling at me and Drake, his eyes shining. He seemed excited, almost breathless.

"Hey guys... look, you know me and Snow have been dating since Juniors?" Drake nodded, I just sat there listening, interested. "Well, I thought...maybe I should ask her to marry me." Drake gasped, a massive smile appearing on his face. I sat back, suprised, but I couldn't help feeling happy for them.

"Isn't it a bit early to marry her? You know, your only seventeen.." Drake asked. I listened closer - I knew Snow was my age, but I didn't realise Raven was older. Raven just smiled.

"But I'm always going to be with her bro. You of all people know that." Drake smiled wider, then leaned closer to him and whispered something I couldn't hear. The pair suddely started laughing.

"Hey, what are you guys giggling at?" Snow appeared next to us, a tray in her hand full of drinks. She sat down next to Raven, who started blushing, and Drake leaned back next to me and carried on giggling. Snow shrugged, and handed out drinks. She gave me some weird blue looking one, Drake a green one, Raven a pink one and then places a normal glass of lemonade down for herself. I stared at the drink.

"Errm...what is this..?" I asked, sniffing it, then taking a sip. Raven started giggling. Drake looked at me as if he was considering something, then smirked. Snow seemed to mutter under her breath before giggling.

"I'm not sure? Here, let me taste it." Drake said. I went to hand him the glass, but instead he moved forward and kissed me.

The shock didn't stop the feeling. His warm lips on mine were almost..heavenly. His arms gently wrapped around me, pulling my closer, his warmth almost intoxicating. Everything in my mind froze, my only thoughts on him... His tongue gently running across my lips, begging for access...

Snow broke it up. "Oi! Loverbirds, stop it!" Drake pulled away quickly, blushing like mad. I just sad there, the world crashing down around me. What the...what just happened?

"S-Sorry..." Drake stuttered, blushing a deeper shade of red again. I found it so cute. Snow and Raven sat there giggling. Jess was in histerics on the side of the wall.

_Ali's going to kill you! _Jess said inbetween laughing. I blushed a deep shade of scarlet. I was not amused. Luckily, the food came - a waitress came around and dropped off the food. I took my time looking at it - it was just one big plate, with a plate each for us to put our food on. On the big plate was a big pile of what looked like chicken wings, chips and salad. The others cheered, while I just sat there an stared.

"Uhm... right, and what is the idea of this..?" I asked, watching them. Snow took a few chicken wings, then filled her plate with salad.

"Oh yeah, right this is a group meal. So, you buy one massive plate to share, and then everyone helps themselves. That way, theres no waste." She grinned at me as she bit into a chicken wing, smiling. Raven and Drake went straight for the chips.

"Don't be shy to help yourself by the way. We always do this if there's enough of us. After all, whats more fun than eatting together?" Raven asked, smiling at me. I could tell they were just trying to make me feel more relaxed, but I couldn't. I just didn't feel right -

Jess reached out and grabbed a chicken wing, giggling as she bit into it, watching me. I rolled my eyes, then helped myself to some food. It couldn't hurt, anyway... and I still don't know what I'm drinking, so it doesn't matter what I eat.

The talk around the table, this time, I could keep up with. It was about Spinner and Frosty and how they could work as a combo team for the pair to pass their duel battle exam. The pair would make a great team - Frosty could cover Spinner's flying weakness, and Spinner could...well, do anything he wanted. Drake was in the middle of a pretty good argument over using Mags instead of Spinner when the manager came around.

"Hey, guys sorry to be a pain...but do you mind moving on? Your taking up a table and we have other customers to feed..." He said, trying not to look embarrased about it. The others went to complain, I smiled.

"Hey, no worries. Here, sorry for taking up your time." I quickly handed them the money, then flicked myself off the side of the building.

Jess had known what I was going to do. I love making a show, when I can...it helps my nervousness, to shock people. Jess jumped off the side of the building as I did, positioning herself so I landed in a crouch on her back. We flew back up, to many gasps and shocked faces, all of them thinking I'd fallen to my death. I smiled wide.

Drake stood there shaking his head. Snow and Raven were giggling away. The manager did not look impressed. Jess grinned at him, then flew down with me, safely taking us to the floor. Drake, Snow and Raven exited the building soon afterwards. Raven was laughing, holding Snow's hand. Drake was grinning at me as if I'd just pulled off the most amazing trick ever.

"Well...I've always wanted to give him a shock, but that was just brilliant!" Raven muttered inbetween giggles. "Bet he won't kick us out again after that." Snow smiled at him, and then gave him a long kiss. Drake pretended to throw up.

"Cmon you, lets head back and leave those two to it...I think Raven has something very important to do!" Drake coughed after this, laughing as Raven waved his hand at him while kissing to make him go away. Drake whistled and Dragolia landed next to him. He jumped onto her back, then gave her a pat to fly. Jess jumped up and flew after them.

The wind in my face is one of the few things I enjoy. Flying with Drake, I decided, was something I enjoy just as much. Drake pulled up next to me, Dragolia breathing a small flame at Jess, playing around. Jess flapped her wings back, laughing.

"So..mind if I fly you home..?" Drake asked, a boyish smile on his face. I laughed, grinning at him.

"Sure. I'd love it..." He smiled wider, swooping me around and knocking me onto Dragolia behind him. Jess growled slightly in anger, but soon got caught in the playful atmosphere and dived after us, chasing Dragolia. I had to grip on to Drake to keep myself from falling, laughing as we flew away, Dragolia flying playfully away from Jess.

"I don't understand you!" I shouted into the wind, hoping Drake could hear me. "I thought you'd be the strong silent type, like you seem to be to everyone else, but your more immature than everyone else. Your...your just amazing!" I giggled into the wind, deciding he couldn't hear me over the wind...

We got to my hotel pretty quickly. I smiled, jumping off of Dragolia, turning to Drake. Jess returned to her pokeball without an argument, leaving us standing together, alone. Silence took us. Drake moved closer, slowly, wrapping his arms around me.

"Your amazing too..Rose. Thank you. I hope...I hope we'll see eachother more in College now. After all, its only your first day." A giggle escaped his lips, then he let me go, walking away slowly. "Who knows, I might even ask you on a date if you keep this up..."

My legs worked before my brain did. I ran forward, diving on him before he could walk away, knocking us both to the floor. I quickly placed my lips on his, kissing him with as much passion at I could bring forward in such a quick moment. He stared up at me in suprise, his ruby eyes glowing. My hands reached down to his, gripping his hands tight, licking along his lips, begging for entry...

He gave in eventually, opening his mouth, allowing me entry. I couldn't believe how sweet he tastes... his tongue battling for dominance against mine as he fought my advances. Finally, we both pulled away for air - I was panting, he didn't seem as...effected, as me. A smile broke across his face. I jumped up, standing, turning away. Unsure of what I was, no had, been doing.

"Well, I must admit. I didn't expect that..." Drake giggled, getting up and brushing himself off. "I'll see you tomorrow Rose..." He walked off, leaving me standing there, confused.

_After everything we've been through...everything... I'm in the middle of this darkness, and she...she's out there, falling for him... and there's nothing I can do..._

Ok, thats the third chapter...errm, may be longer than the others, and it took longer because I wasn't sure what to write. Light will play an important part, same with Dragolia and that little Dratini. Errm...comment if you want? I'll keep writting soon, but I'm slightly distracted with another story that's entered my head. It should only be a one shot though, so I'll try and write it and finish it off as soon as possible, then get back to this XD


	4. Chapter 4

Days went by with the same indifference.

It had been a week since I'd kissed Drake. He was cool about it to be honest - the only time he would wind me up about it was when we were alone. Classes were the same as usual. Science was hell - although Jess seemed to enjoy them, and we could share our intelligence with eachother, but Platinum tried to cause trouble at every hurdle. Much to my satisfaction, she never challenged me to another match. Didn't want to be humiliated again, by the looks of it.

Today was one of those days where I just wanted it to pass quickly. Raven had set tonight to propose to Snow, yet only me and Drake knew about it. Infact, we were both a part of the show, making things perfect for the pair. Our part wasn't that important but we really wanted to make it special for them. Drake more than me - he knew how desperatly in love Raven is with Snow. I just wanted to help them out, and thank them for bringing me out of me shell in school. I really don't know what I'd do without them now... they're like family. Either way, I'm pretty excited. The sun's shining, its a beautiful day... I doubt anything could go wrong.

Sitting in chemisty is the most boring thing ever. Can't wait till its over, then I have to meet up with Drake and fly into the forest...set up by the lake and wait. Jess (sitting next to me right now) couldn't sit still either - she usually loves science but today its not going to happen - she's just as excited as me. Her ruby eyes scanned the room, her tail wagging at points. The teacher also seemed in a good mood, even though he was the same old guy who'd taught my first biology lesson. However, he didn't seem to mind Jess anymore. Not since she'd started taking my notes when I got distracted...

"Now, who can tell me what this is?" Several hands went up, including Jess'. The teacher laughed, pointing to Jess, who gurgled something in her own language. Then, she translated.

_"Its a carbon chain, Sir." _Her psychic voice had a soft quality to it - something that made some people in my class shiver. Today, they all clapped. Everyone seemed in a good mood.

"Ahh Jess, if only you could sit the exams, and not your trainer...Rose, are you even listening?" Ofcourse I wasn't, fool. I was too busy drawing up wedding plans for Raven and Snow. The pair giggled at me, holding hands. Spinner danced on the table - Frost was asleep next to him. Even Platinum seemed happy. She wasn't bitching.

"Hmm...since its so nice outside...guys, why don't you all leave earl-"

This is where everything seemed to go terribly wrong.

The world outside, and inside, shook. People latched onto desks, Jess grabbed me and held me close.

"Earthquake!" Someone shouted, everyone else seemed to groan inwardly. As quickly as it started, it ended. The whole room was left in chaos, broken glasses and spilled chemicals everywhere. Jess let go of me instantly, flying into the air, checking the room, helping pick people up where they'd fallen. Snow seemed to be cut - her arm was bleeding, the red shocking against her pale skin. Raven paniced over her like a mother - the rest of us were too busy trying to understand what was going on. There was a flap of wings outside - Dragolia, and a Charizard landed outside. Soon after there was a rush into the building. Drake appeared in the doorway almost instantly - behind him, a woman with dark blue hair, pale skin, wearing a very tight revealing blue dress. I knew her already, she glanced at me and gasped. Drake ran up to me and hugged me tight.

"Oh Rose, we saw what happened from the air..I was worried..." He turned around, his voice suddenly turning thick, syrupy. "This is..."

"Claire. I know. Leader of the dragon-type gym in Blackthorn. We've met before." I snapped, unsure of why my reaction was so touchy. Maybe because of how Claire had treated me because of Light. Maybe, because of Drake's voice..it sounded like he wanted her way too much for my liking.

Claire then decided to ignore me and ran over to my teacher, talking to him in a soft voice, trying to calm him down. I looked at Jess, her ruby eyes looking back into mine. I nodded towards the door, she followed me. Drake also followed, until we were ouside. That's when things got interesting.

Drake turned to me, and slapped me. Hard. I growled, moving my head back so that I could look at him, tears in my eyes - yet I didn't want to let him see how much it hurt.

"What the fuck was that for!"

"Claire came as soon as she heard you were here. You never should have come here Rose! Never! Do you know what trouble you've caused! Do you know... Do you know what Claire thinks about you!" I hardly knew Drake, yet somehow I knew - he'd never been this angry before. My emerald green eyes stared into his ruby ones. Tears now openly fell down my face.

"What did she tell you?" I whispered, staring at him. Jess stood back - Dragolia was literally at her throat.

"She told me about why you were in the desert! Why you have Light..what you could cause... Rose, if the ghost has awoken, we're all screwed. I think that earthquake was the warning! How could you come here, knowing-" He seemed hysterical. I quickly shushed him.

"She doesn't know why I was in the desert. Nobody but I do. As for the ghost..I don't even know what your on about. Light..she always envied me for Light. Because she couldn't have him. Yet I met him in the Dragons Den." Drake stared at me, then growled.

"Why should I believe you?"

"I...You want to know why I was in the desert? You want to know my past?" He nodded, staring at me. "Fine."

"It was a long time ago...I lived in Hoenn, with my parents. They were never happy together. Dad wanted a life away from Pokemon - Mum loved them. What they originally saw in eachohter I'll never know... Dad didn't want me to be a trainer. When I was seven, a Vulpix came into my garden and I became really friendly with it. When Dad found out, he shot it. I was never allowed near Pokemon again." I took a breath, watching Drake carefully. He listened intently. "On my tenth birthday, Mum packed for me to go on my journey - she didn't want Dad knowing. Except, he found out. When he...when he saw, he hit mum, and took me to the desert. He walked there - we lived near Mauville - and didn't let me go until we were deep inside. A sandstorm seperated us - and I never saw my father, or mother again."

Drake stared, then laughed. It wasn't a nice laugh, either.

"You expect me to believe that?"

Dragolia had let go of Jess, and stared to Drake. She lifted her nose to the air, and sniffed. She growled something, then turned to Jess. Jess translated.

_"Dragolia says that she she smells right. The desert is in her blood." _Jess looked just as confused as me. Drake stared, and then turned to me.

"I'm..sorry." He said simply. His face was blank. "Claire told me something you missed out. Yet, if you knew, you would have said..." He turned to Dragolia, who nodded. "You don't know why you've awoken him...great. It would have been easier if you did it on perpose." He shivered.

Claire ran out of the class, towards me. She seemed as if she was going to throw a flying punch at me - Drake stood in the way, staring at her with his ruby eyes. He stated simply : "She doesn't know."

"What?" Claire turned to me, looked into my eyes..and suddenly she groaned. "Oh my...I'm so sorry. So sorry...I have some explaining to do." She turned to Drake, who nodded to her.

"When you first came to my gym, I saw it. Or more, sensed it. You get that..when you've been around Dragons as much as me. You wouldn't have noticed it though..." She looked to Drake again, then back at me, and blushed. "I thought you did it on perpose - pretended not to know, I mean. The dragons knew. Light didn't - I realise that now. He chose you..on his own accord. And the ghost.. he's here because of it..." I stared blankly at her. Claire's eyes moved to the ground. "Its..better if you work it out for -"

"Your not human." Drake stated simply, staring into my eyes. I reeled back in suprise.

"W-what..?"

Flashback

- Mum lead me, by the hand, towards the desert. She seemed happy for the first time in years. I was happy that she was. A massive sandstorm had brewed up, and we stood just past where it would hit us. She whistled into the storm. A shadow of a massive creature appeared - powerful green wings, ruby eyes...a Flygon. Mum smiled wide at him as he landed at her feet, his face coming down next to hers. She kissed his snout.

"Rose hunny...come say hello." I walked up to the pokemon, looking up into his eyes. He turned his head to me, and gently licked my cheek.

_She's beautiful. _The voice seemed to appear into my mind. I stared up at him, my eyes wide.

"Mummy, that pokemon just talked to me." She beamed at me, stroking the pokemon with the palm of her hand.

"That pokemon isn't any pokemon. He's your father. You've always been able to understand them... Thats why, your Dad doesn't want you near them..." The flygon moved his head down to look at my Mum, his jaw dropping.

_She's mine?_

"You know what happened between us. Yes, she's yours. Her..Dad... wouldn't let me come to see you. Which is why we're here tonight." Mum looked up at him. "Tomorrow, she is ten. I wish for her to leave the nest, shall we say. Her Dad won't like it.." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I fear this is the last time I'll see you..."

_Don't say that. I will always be here for you and our daughter... This is Rose?_

"Yes. After the name you gave her..." Tears were openly falling down her face. The flygon licked them away, and then turned to me.

_You are always welcome in my desert. Your Dad, is not. I fear that if he ever enters, I will never let him leave..._His head came down to mine, and he nuzzled my face. _What confuses me is that..well, she looks completly human..._

"That I can explain...After all,what would a trapinch human look like?" Mum giggled, and the flygon laughed with her - a deep rumble from its stomach. "I'm just worried what will happen..if she ever evolves."

_Evolution of a human. Interesting. _He licked along my neck, and I shivered. _Rose, your full, true name... its hard to explain in human sounds. The nearest translation is the Desert Rose of the Sky. _He seemed to smile at me. Small tears from his eyes fell. _You were born to fly, my daughter. Just like us, the spirits of the desert...you are always welcome with us. Always. Never let go, my love._

"Thank you Father...I will always remember." I smiled up at him. Mum shook her head sadly at me.

"I fear you won't... now, hunny, please go home before Dad gets home...I wish to spend some time with your Father..." She smiled, then kissed my forehead. She turned to the flygon, who put his head to mine. Tears flowed freely from my eyes, although I was unsure of the reason why.

_This will probably be the last time I see you. Look for your sister, Jess, if you ever enter the desert. She will always protect you - even though she is only a trapinch herself...protect her. She knows nothing of you...yet._

I nodded silently, wishing him well, and I turned to Mum. She hugged my tight, a whimper coming from her throat.

"Tomorrow it ends." She whispered to me. "Just remember...I will always love you."

- End of Flashback - 

Drake grabbed me as I fell, Dragolia supporting Jess as something similar happened to her. We'd both experienced the flashback.

It was obvious that a physical reaction had happened while I was in the flashback. Jess stared at me with massive eyes, shock covering her face.

_"S-Sister?" _Drake smiled suddenly as Jess said it. I nodded, tears in my eyes...

"Why did I..Why did I forget..." I whimpered under my breath.

"Ah, I can explain that, now that I know.." Claire blushed. "The human mind is special. What happened the next day, on your tenth birthday, must have shocked the memory of the day before deep into your mind, out of your memories reach. Being reminded would be like unlocking that door, letting the memory through. I also expect that your Father did something to help it disappear..." Clair smiled at me, tears filling her eyes. "Ever since you and Jess challenged me, I knew there was something special between you two..I could sense that you had dragon blood within you somewhere. I was jealous. Light saw your loyalty, and joined your team..."

The ground began to shake again. Drake groaned, trying to stay standing with both of our weight pulling him down. Claire clicked her fingers, and her Charizard flew to her. She flicked onto his back, and turned to me.

"Rose, you don't - hell, we don't really - know truely why the ghost has awoken. But its to do with you. Drake, take her to the cave - we have to hurry. Before...before he escapes. I'm counting on you. I have to sort out the Dragons Den...incase of emergancies." She gave him a meaningful look. He nodded, and she flew away.

"We have to hurry." He suddenly said to me, grabbing hold of Dragolia and jumping onto her back. I flicked onto Jess' back, still amazed that she's my sister... The ground was still shaking as we took off.

"Claire read a legend once. It states that if one born with the blood of a dragon, and the blood of a human entered the ancient caves the ghost would awake. We were too close to those caves the other day..." He shouted back to me through the wind. "It isn't your fault - but anyway, the ghost will rise and destroy all humans for imprisoning it for all time, using the help of the ancient dragons of time and space." Dragolia veered off, landing in the trees. Jess followed.

As soon as we landed, he headed towards the cave. He turned to me outside, staring into my eyes.

"The ancient pokemon in this legend, we at least suspect, are Palkia and Dialga. The ghost, as we call him, is suspected to be Giratina."

Jess shivered mentally. I watched, then began to talk.

"I know the legend to go with this. Giratina used to appear in this ancient cemetery in Sinnoh. One day, I trainer came and captured him, but Giratina killed his master and escaped. The old bonds that held him to the cemetery were broken, and he was free to do as he pleased. The legend then says that a trainer and his phychic type pokemon, an Alakazam, gave their life to send Giratina to another dimension. I'm not sure how they did it..."

Drake nodded at my explination. He fingered along his belt, then called Dragolia back into her pokeball, attatching it to the chain around his neck.

"I'd explain what I know, but we don't have time, c'mon!"

It took us longer than expected to get to Giratina. He was nestled within the centre of the cave systems, surrounded by curious dragons - Bagon's, Dratini's, mostly babies, all trying to see the ghost. They all parted to let Drake and I past.

Giratina stood in the centre of the room. Ripped wing-like parts spread from his back. He turned as we entered - his feet (all six of them moving so he could turn properly) causing the ground to tremble underneath him - the cause of the earthquakes.

_"Human...and a Dragongirl. Interesting. The one who has awoken me comes to say hello..." _His voice sounded akin to someone dragging a stone across slate. Drake shivered - he could understand him, too. _"Do you understand why it was you, and your blood only, that would awaken me..? That fool and his Alakazam didn't understand the curse...that held me to this world. My kin were like you, girl. They trapped me to this world for my crimes. And you release me, without realising it...my kin will be happy. _A gurgling laughter came from his chest. I whimpered, moving back slightly. Something inside me was giving me a warning - a massive sense of foreboding. That something would happen...

"Please, ghost of the past...go home... we are not the humans that made that mistake. We do not deserve to die." Drake pleaded, his eyes wide.

_"The Dragongirl may leave. You, Dragon Tamer, cannot. I fear that I feel your future, and one day you may be strong enough to stop me... she, she can already. But doesn't have the guts. Or the power from within. She never will have." _Girantina growled, a smile suddenly gracing his ghostly features. With a roar, the whole cave shook. Drake tried to stay standing, but landed flat on his ass. _"Time to die, human."_

Jess flew past me in an instant, diving at Giratina, shouting and screaming as she went. _YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM! _Her screams became more desperate as she tore at him with fang and claw, forcing her dragon spirit into it - Dragon claw. Giratina yelped and growled.

_"You dare to fight me? You fool!" _There was a flash, and then an explosion as Jess flew backwards, falling at my feet. She shivered, trying to get up - I knelt next to her, checking her wounds...the seriousness of them scared me.

"Your trying to kill them.." I turned and looked at Drake. He was still lying on the floor, unmoving. "What did you...no, don't answer that..." I felt suddenly very numb. Everything seemed so..serreal. Giratina just smiled at me, raising a foot and then slamming it to the ground - the tremor a warning, I'm pretty sure. I ignored it.

"Giratina, I challenge you to a battle." The ghost - dragon type seemed to laugh, the rumbling noise from his stomach echoing across the cave.

_And who shall you fight with, Dragon girl?_ There seemed to be a kind of sarcastic tone to his voice. I growled, trying to force my body to do what I must.

"I shall fight...with myself." With a roar, I ran forward. Giratina seemed to look suprised for a moment, before raising his wings up high and charging a sphere in his mouth - Aura Sphere. I flicked over it, diving forward, my hands out - lethal commitment, if only I knew what I was doing...

_STOP!_

There was a blinding flash of light. By the time I could see again, Giratina was already standing. His eyes were like slits, staring at the pokemon infront of me. Alistor.

_"Giratina. So, I see that you are causing trouble, again. No matter - you know the rules..." _Alistor spoke with a soft voice, he seemed sad. Something didn't add up - I reached for his pokeball, and found it gone. I looked around for it quickly, and then saw; it was smashed up on the floor next to him. I flicked my gaze back to Ali, who had now turned to me. Tears rolled down his face.

_"You finally found out. You know the truth... And I'm glad. I love you, Desert Rose, but now I must leave." _He turned back to Giratina, and sobbed. _"I wanted us to be more than friends...yet my clan sent me to protect you. Trip knew who you were, what you were, and knew what would happen if you ever..came close to this place. To any of the other known places..your a special person. I was to hold off your evolution - stop you from changing, so you could live a normal life, and not invoke the future we saw... yet you still managed to do it. I must die, now, to release my bond. To free you." _Giratina closed his eyes. I couldn't understand what was going on, not completly - this didn't make any sense...

_"Alistor, I never thought I would meet another with this courage. Alakazam was right, there is always another to take his place." _Giratina turned to me, his voice also sad. _"The curse, the spell, that keeps me in another dimension was created by an Alakazam and a human. In return for giving his life, I am unable to hurt any of his bloodline or clan - yet one now stands before me. He wishes to kill two birds with one stone - freeing you from your bonds, and sending me back to mine..." _A sigh, or deep grumble I'm not sure, reverberated through Giratina's chest. He finally turned back to Alistor. _"Do what you must."_

Ali took one last look at me. _"Rose, I must place this on you now...if you go back to the Hoenn fields, you'll find my clan. You must tell them of what happened here... I must also ask you to train. The creatures of time and space will be released soon - Giratina, no doubt, will have already sent plans off through his calls for that. Stop them. I love you, Rose..." _More tears fell down his face. WIth a shudder, he started forward, running at Giratina.

_"To hell we both go!" _Alistor shouted, a flash of white light suddenly engulfing the pair.

"NO!" I shouted, but it was too late - they were gone. Gone. Just like..that.

I was left to fall down in tears, crying for the love I just lost, amongst the wounded of my friend and my family - groans coming from the pair as they were released from Giratina's grip...

Right O_o this was not the original storyline I planned. But hey, this is what happens with my imagination, it changes like the wind XD. Hopefully, with this plan the real story begins (oh no, this isn't the end, just really a teaser for the rest). Reviews are appreciated, thank you for those who have already done so ^^ I am trying to sort out my spelling! Honest!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey =) just before I start, I'd like to thank define-originality for the reviews =) it keeps me writing =P

Once out of the cave, life took a turn for the worst.

Snow and Raven were at eachother's throats. While Drake and I were stuck fighting Giratina, something had happened. Part of me was desperate to know - the other, scared. Jess was making a full recovery after the fight, things had been touch and go, but after Giratina's 'removal' from this world, she made a complete recovery. The same couldn't be said for Drake. He seemed so sad and distant, the only time he wasn't was around me. As if Giratina had dragged up ghosts of his past while he was out cold - I could only guess at what was puzzling the poor guy.

Yet here I stand, determind to sort things out.

Since Alistor's death I could feel this power bubbling up inside - I knew what it was, evolution calling, yet trying to supress it seemed impossible. Eventually I'd lose the ability to look human,and that in itself was a scary thought. However, every time I thought of Ali tears welled up - I will miss him so much, forever. Everyone seemed to avoid me, as if knowing saying the wrong thing was going to end in tears - for them, not for me. Only Platinum began to talk to me.

"Hey, Freak." She called over to me as I sat in a corner, gently stroking Jess' snout. I turned, emerald green eyes staring into her silver ones. "What are you doing, sitting there on your own? Where's your group?"

"Not that you'd care, but everything is messed up at the moment. Maybe you can explain to me what's going on with Raven and Snow, or are you here just to cause me trouble? If so, please go away, I'm not in the mood to fight..." I muttered back, loud enough so that she could hear but quiet enough to at least let a little of my pain show through. Jess nuzzled my hand as I stroked her, her head turning to face Platinum too.

"Alright. Truce, for today." She sat next to me, brushing her hair out of the way and looking up at Jess for her approval. Jess nodded, and Platinum relaxed, holding out her hand. I shook it slowly. "Actually, I came to you for some advise. I'm pretty lonely, too." Her eyes went out of focus, then she leaned against the bench we were sitting on, getting comfy. "It's my best friend that's ruining your friends, and I wanted to discuss it with you."

_"What do you mean, Plat?" _Jess asked, seeing I was in no mood to speak right now.

"Well, Hazel - you know the girl who usually stands with me? The one with the Pikachu?" We both nodded - on the first day, Hazel had been one of the girls who stood out for that very fact. That Pikachu never seemed to leave her shoulders, or her head, sitting on it like a strange hat. "Well, when you and Drake disappeared there was another quake, and everyone started acting weird. Infact, the only person who didn't seem effected in our class was me." She looked up into my eyes. "I went around the other rooms, to see if there was anyone else who noted the behavious - in our intire school, there's only around four of us who didn't suddenly change on that quake."

_"Giratina's power. Ali mentioned that Giratina would have already sent orders for the pokemon of time and space to be sent off - maybe he also effected the personalities of the people near by in an attempt to slow us, to stop us from stopping his mission." _Jess spoke with confidence. Platinum nodded, a smile on her face.

"That would make sense. More sense than my original idea, anyway...Not just that, but since you guys have returned, most people have returned to normal. Only those who made big mistakes during the time that Giratina affected them seem to still be angry, or effected in some way. That's what's happened to Raven and Snow - and Hazel." She turned away, and then back. "I know those two are your friends. What I say next isn't supposed to hurt you, alright? But it might help you understand."

"Sure, whatever. I could do with a history lesson." I said sarcastically, turning to Platinum. "Sorry...I didn't mean to say it like that. Please, carry on."

"In high school, before we all decided to come to college, Raven and Snow weren't dating. Infact, it was Raven and Hazel who were close. At that point the group consisted of me, Hazel, Raven and Snow. Drake didn't join until we came here, yet we knew that him and Raven were close. Some still believe that they're brothers..." Platinum drifted off slightly, as if wondering whether to tell me. "Drake, from a young age, was brought up to be a Dragon Tamer, and hopefully become a Dragon Master eventually. His roll model, Lance, had just become the champion of the Johto league. He was named after an elite four member from the Hoenn league..you can guess where this is going, right? Well at that time, Drake hated dragons with avengence. It was Raven who managed to get him to go in search of Dragolia, and eventually become a tamer like his parents wished." She shook her head, and smiled. "That was a long time ago, and a bit of a detour from what I was meaning to say, but I thought you should know. History can be helpful." I nodded, taking out a drink from my bag and handing it to Platinum. She took it with a nod of thanks, taking a few sips.

"So Drake wasn't always a dragon lover. Doesn't suprise me." I whispered to myself more than anyone else. Platinum nodded.

"Anyway, thats besides the point. Raven was in love with Hazel. We all knew that Snow had a crush on Raven, but he was totally in love with Hazel. Hazel...well, she played him for everything he was worth, until finally the love faded. Snow asked Raven out, and he accepted - that broke our friends circle up. I went off with Hazel, who hated the pair with avengence now, so I wasn't allowed near them. You understand?" Platinum's voice was quiet, sad. "I gave up my friends for her...and became this bitch. All I wanted to do was be back with them - you did it so easily, I guess I was jealous. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I understand.." She looked at me, to see if I was being sarcastic. The look on my face probably told her I wasn't.

"This is where the problem lies. When the quake happened, well, Hazel started being really distant. Before I could work out what was happening, she'd taken Raven outside with her. The pair ended up in a heated talk - and then they kissed. Snow was in pieces." She turned away from me, looking close to tears. "I can't believe Hazel did that. You might not understand, but kissing another girl's boyfriend is like a really high crime, at least at our age. Social crime, not official."

I could kind of understand. Kind of. Jess seemed to understand more than me - she had spent more time learning about other people than me, since I'm always in a dream mode during lessons. Platinum hugged me and cried on my shoulder, while I sat there, now not only feeling confused but a little uncomfortable. Jess whispered soothing words in her own language, and finally Platinum got herself together.

"I'm sorry..I just, I could really use a friend. A real friend. Not someone like her." I smiled, and held out my hand.

"A truce then. For now, until we can sort out this mess." She smiled wide at me, shaking my hand. "Now, lets start putting the world back together again."

"Snow! Snow slow down!" Raven was running up to her, begging forgiveness as Platinum and I appeared into class. The teacher seemed to be totally lost, trying to reign control but it kept slipping from his grasp. Everyone seemed to be completly hyperactive, or angry, or depressive. Extremes in emotions.

"They've been like this since the quake.." Platinum whispered to me, trying to keep her voice down but making sure she's loud enough for me to hear. I nodded, looking around. I saw Drake, his eyes blank, staring into space. Dragolia sat next to him, trying to coax him out. I understood the look - dreams of the past. Of whatever made him that way. I shivered, then turned to Platinum.

"This is where things get complicated. Get the four who were not affected by the quake to meet me outside. I'll get Snow, Raven and Drake."

Within a few minutes, a group of nine of us stood outside. The other four who were not effected seemed distant, three guys and one girl, I noticed. Jess stood by my side, her eyes searching each of them. Finally, with a nod, she let me speak.

"Right. Names?" I pointed to the four infront of me.

The first guy with dark skin and chestnut eyes stepped forward. A mop of black hair sat atop his head. He looked kind of strange in the school uniform - yet attatched to his belt were six pokeballs. Normal ones, no fancy designs. "My real name is Jason. Most people, however, call me Shadow." He smiled, his white teeth standing out in bold contrast to his skin. "I have a preference for dark types, as you can guess."

The next guy stood forward. Pale skin, blonde hair that was spiked similar to Raven's and Drake's. "Nicknames Lightning. Preference for electric types." He flashed a smile at me, electric blue eyes meeting mine. "Dream is to become a gym leader." A cute purr came from behind him. He blanched, turning. A female Luxray walked forward, purring as she rubbed against him. "And this is Lux, my pride and joy - but she makes me look like a bit of a wimp." I broke out into giggles - the others kept straight faces. Just.

The girl stood forward next. She suppressed giggles as she spoke. Crimson hair fell down her back - her tanned skin almost yellow, animal like eyes to stare back out. "I'm Flame. And I'm not human." She beared fangs - claws under her gloved hands. She wore trousers, which seemed flared; yellow feather like things stuck out at the bottom. Red feathers poked out from her shoulders. "I'm a Blaziken halfbreed. Due to this, I have a fire type preference." Her eyes searched mine, before she stepped back, allowing the final person to step forward.

A pale skined guy stood forward. Purple hair stood out on his head, but it was long, reaching almost down to his shoulders. Green eyes glanced into mine, before he turned away. The others giggled slightly. Flame stood forward again.

"This, this is Psyco. After his psychic types - isn't that right?" He nodded, wanting to melt back into the others. Insecure - they probably bully him.

"Right, thanks. Now, down to business." I glanced at Snow and Raven, who stood apart from eachother. "We need to work together. The legendaries of time and space will be awoken soon, by Giratina's orders. I do not have enough time, and I wouldn't dare risk, trying to put down this threat alone. So, I'm putting my trust in you guys - we'll split into teams. Raven, Snow, Platinum and Blaze, I want you to go after Palkia and anyone who is trying to awaken it. Shadow, Lightning, Drake and Psyco will go after Dialga. I need to go and complete something Ali wanted me to do, and then I will meet up with whoever needs help. Alright?" They all stared at me blankly.

"Errm...I don't think they know what happened in the caves Rose.." Platinum stated simply.

"I know. Thats why there is one of you on each team that understand - I explained everything to Platinum earlier, she'll tell you guys what happened. Drake can explain to the others on the opposite team. Believe me or not, we need to get this sorted - its extremly important. Trust me on this." They all nodded.

"Alright." I reached for my belt, unclipping two pokeballs, kissing the top of each. I handed one to Snow, and one to Platinum. "Your going to need to fly places. Snow, take care of Aero for me, she'll protect you better than any other pokemon you know. Trust me. Platinum...thats Light. You hurt him, and I break your neck." She grinned at me, her silver eyes catching the light.

"Right!" I shouted, making Psyco jump. "Nothings going to get done if we just sit here! Get moving!" With a salute, I walked off, not waiting for questions or answers. Jess joined me.

_Your in pain, aren't you? Evolution is getting to you. I can see it, I think Flame could too. She understands. _Jess spoke to me in her own language. I shrugged, trying to hide it.

"I'm hurting a lot right now. Emotionally and physically. I just...I miss him, Jess." She could tell I was talking about Ali.

_I know...lets go. Tonight, we'll fly, and let it all go. Tomorrow we'll be at the fields. _I nodded, jumping onto her back.

Just before we took off, I heard a voice calling me. I turned, seeing Drake running towards me. Once he caught up, I let him catch his breath.

"I..I want you to have this. Please,take good care of him. He'll protect you." And with that, he through a pokeball to me. It wasn't one I'd seen him with before. "Trust me. You'll never have to worry with him around." He winked, then began to run again, getting away. I turned the pokeball over in my hand, flames covered the ball as if it were on fire...orange and ruby.

"Thank you..." I whispered more to myself, before patting Jess. "Cmon, lets fly." I clipped the flaming pokeball to the clip where Ali's old ball used to be...tears filling my eyes slightly.

_Lets show these legendaries who they're fucking with. First, to the fields! _Jess growled, roaring into the sky suddenly, then beating her winds, flying into the sky with me on her back.

OK, ok I know its shorter than usual. I've been really distracted lately, and after this point each chapter is going to be done under a different first person view. The character will be named at the top of each XD so it doesn't get confusing. Hopefully, I'll be quicker on my posts this time...


	6. Chapter 6

Right, I know its been a _really_ long time, but I've moved house, and broke my laptop so I lost the chapter I was working on. And all my character info that I spent _hours_ coming up with. So, excuse me if this seems a bit disorintated for a while while I get my information back to speed...=S

**Rose's POV**

The wind ripped at my clothes as Jess flew, heading towards the fields. I'd never even heard of the place - Jess seemed to instinctivly know where to go. Ali probably told her at some point...Ali...

Memories filled my mind. Kissing Drake, kissing Ali... I must have hurt Ali beyond belief to have done that. Yet he never told me, never truely reacted. Maybe he gave himself up...because he knew I was lost to him. I dreamed, prayed, that I was wrong...yet somehow it seemed right. I shook my head, and Jess shivered under me.

_Stop thinking about him. Rose, it will not change anything...don't lose yourself to grief. We have a job to do, remember? And look down, we're here! _Jess tipped her head, and I looked down. The field was glowing in a strange purple light, hundreds of dots of light waving back and fore.

"What is that...?" I asked, staring down in amazement. I felt Jess shrug underneath me, tipping down.

_I think they're expecting us.._ Jess stated, pointing to a circle of green lights in the centre of the field. I laughed, nervous, holding onto her gently as we plummeted towards the ground. Everything became clear as we landed.

Hundreds, no, maybe thousands of psychic types filled the field. Natu, Ralts, Abra...from the lower evolutions to the stronger... Alakazam, Xatu, Gallade and Gardevoir... and more. All waving, glowing purple. The circle we landed within were all Kirlia, all glowing green. A single Alakazam stood out in the centre, staring as we landed. Jess turned to me, her ruby eyes glowing in the eerie light.

_Your eyes are glowing purple. Must be the psychic energy..._ She commented, looking around. _And this is...weird..._

_"Welcome to our home, Dragon-Girl. We...learn't, from Alistor's memories. When he left us...his spirit, his memories, comes home. We pick up the signal, translate it, and learn...You came to tell us of his demise? We already know, and are proud of our Prince." _Jess blinked in suprise - I jumped off of her, turning to Alakazam, bowing deeply.

"It is good to meet you, and I am glad - no, proud to be here. Ali never spoke of home...I never realised he truely had one..." Only then did it sink in. "Wait...did you say Prince?"

_"He never told you... A year before he was born, we all had a vision. We are all linked in psychic consiousness - so if one see's something, we all see it. Anyway, we had a vision - a girl, soon a woman, would fight the first of the shadows. She would win, but at a terrible cost - if this cost was not paid, then we would fail, and the would would fall to chaos. The thunder would chase her, as the second and third shadows awaken...the rest, I cannot tell you. If I do, it may effect the future, and stop the correct route being taken. Anyway, Alistor was born as the most powerful Ralts we had ever seen among these fields, and he is - was, of royal blood. We sent him to search for you, search for your blood only, to protect you. To make sure that you survived. But we never thought...believed... that he would be the price..." _The Alakazam stared out into the distance, watching the pokemon that swayed as if the breeze was taking them. _"He wished for you to come here, for us to help you. In return, during his funeral - which is this ceremony we are performing now - we shall bless you, and your team. We cannot do much more, but if the final battle takes a turn for the worst, we are here on your side. We shall fight, for you." _Alakazam bowed, turning to Jess. His eyes glowed a deep purple as he touched her forehead. Jess dipped her head in thanks, then set out a shrill cry to the sky.

_I understand what he wants. We have to leave. Palkia awakens soon... And Rose, we have to get back to college sometime. _Jess' voice echoed within my head as I jumped onto her back, waving at Alakazam. He smiled to me, waving. Each of the psychic types changed colour as he waved his hand, a neon pink.

_"A gift to you, Dragon-Girl. From Alistor... he loved you. And he wanted you to know, before he slipped away." _Alakazam bowed his head. I tried not to cry, yet somehow I knew I would..._"Wait. The thunder will chase you, you are not chasing it. Go back, go home. Wait for it...fate, destiny, is chasing you. You are set up to go searching, are you not?" _I nodded, watching him. The Alakazam bowed his head, then looked up at me. _"Do not search. That is all I can say. Wait...with your friends."_

"Ofcourse. Thank you, Sir. I will carry your advise, and remember you always. Always." He smiled, and waved his hand to me, signalling for us to leave.

Jess took to the skies in a blink as I stared to the ground. All those lights, all those swaying pokemon, to convey one dying message...and yet I'd taken that all for granted. I closed my eyes as I cried, wishing that I could fall and die, and not be important. I wished that I could send a message too, one to Ali, to tell him that I loved him too. That I was sorry about my love for Drake...

**Psyco's POV**

"We can't leave college! They're going to kill us if we leave!" I shouted to the others, who seemed quite happy to pack up and leave the place. Shadow turned to me, his eyes searching mine.

"Shut up, freak. You heard the girl - we leave to help save the world. Or do you want us to die?" Shadow asked, twitching his head with a slight smile. I growled, closing my eyes.

"But I know something you guys don't..." I whispered,opening my eyes and running my hands over my pokeballs. Shadow twitched, turning back. Lightning turned too, smiling at me.

"Had a vision?" Lightning said, turning his head. I nodded to him, my purple hair falling over my eyes slightly.

"Yes. Strange though, it seemed so...real. There was a field filled with purple lights, which turned pink. An Alakazam stood out among them, he looked right at me and said..._Wait. The thunder will chase you, you are not chasing it. Go back, go home. Wait for it...fate, destiny, is chasing you._" The pair looked at me with wide eyes.

"Freak, I may not like you, but I will not go against a vision. Especially one with a psychic type in. Those are...rare, to say the least." Shadow spoke quietly, then turned to the others. "Guys, we need to stay here. Freak had a vision."

Flame growled, spitting fire into the air. "We're listening to freak? Fine. But if we don't hear from Rose within the next three days, I'm going out anyway." Platinum shot a look at Flame, then looked to Drake who seemed to be too busy stroking Dragolia to be listening. I sat down under a tree, staring at them all - suddenly feeling like I was going to cry. I looked up at the night sky...we hadn't really moved since Rose and Jess left at sunset, since Drake decided to give us a run down on what had happened before we left. Then the vision had come and... well, the others wouldn't leave without me. I may be a shy freak, but I'm important. And one of my skills I have inherited is the ability to feel the others emotions. I couldn't see anyone who was upset so I guessed it must be someone else I'm bonded to. Suddenly it hit.

"Rose is crying." I whispered. Drake's head instantly snapped up, eyes staring into mine. I flinched back, waiting...he walked over and sat next to me, watching me carefully.

"You can feel others emotions then I take it. Am I right?" I nodded at his question, trying to avoid eye contact. His feelings were so strong; hatred for someone, and confusion... "You say you can feel how Rose feels? Even from this distance?" I nodded again. "C-can you..." He spluttered, suddenly blushing. His feelings seemed to change, radiating worry and...love? "Can you tell me if she loves me..? If she cares about me at all..? If she's still...hurt about how I reacted earlier...?" Drake asked. His emotions changed to shy, although that was easy to see. He was blushing.

"I can't tell exact emotions. But she is sad, upset about the loss of someone close. She is confused about something else...and...she is returning." I looked to the sky, confused. "What...?"

Flame looked up, too. A roar above us caught everyone's attention. And with that, Jess landed in the field. On her back sat Rose, tears falling down her face. Drake instantly stood up and ran towards her. He stopped just short of Jess, and held out his hand to help Rose down. She didn't move.

"How did you get back so quickly..?" Platinum asked, looking towards her. I answered, in a slight state of shock.

"Oh my...the legendaries that are awakening...the legendaries of time and space... Rose is the center of a story, a vision of some kind. She will be effected by their powers, so maybe... " I drifted off, hoping the others could answer.

"So sometimes, where she goes and how long it takes is effected by the legends abilities? Yeah, Freak give it a break." Shadow growled. Jess snorted at Shadow, her ruby eyes glaring at him.

_Do not be a fool, Shadow. Psyco has a point, yet luck is on our side. That is not the reason. The fields are a mystical place - the psychic energy there is...astonishing. I believe that the amount of energy allows people, or pokemon, to get to the fields from anywhere quickly. And away quickly. Also, if the pokemon living there can control who can get to the field - which I believe they can, it protects them from traders, and trainers alike. Giving them a safe haven... _Jess explained, a small growl added at the end towards Shadow, who bowed his head in reply. Rose didn't seem to react, only jumping off of Jess, ignoring Drake's hand. Instead she ran to him hugging him tight. He understood and held her gently, stroking the back of her head and whispering comforting words to her as she broke down on his shoulder.

"Leave us be..." Drake spoke quietly, but everyone heard clearly enough. The others moved off quickly; I stood and watched for a few minutes. A sinking feeling in my stomach made me stop and watch, until Drake waved his hand slightly. I moved away slowly, turning back slightly, hoping my feelings didn't show through.

I could feel the love and pain from both. However, somehow I could feel it already. Something bad was going to happen to the pair, and I couldn't shake the feeling that it was going to happen soon...

**Drake's POV**

I could feel her tears falling onto my shoulder, her arms wrapped around me, her body heat - it all made my heart race. I knew, right then, that I was in love. And I just longed for her pain to stop...

Yes, I had played her slightly. I'd wanted her from the first day, and when she'd kissed me...well, I didn't want that moment to stop. Yet my nature made me brush it off and make her feel slightly uncomfortable. Mostly because I knew she loved Ali, that Gallade...who she is hurting over now. Yet now I knew - she is the one. She's stronger than she looks, and and...I just love her.

I held her closer, keeping her body warm against mine. Slowly, her tears faded, her breathing slowing. Yet I could feel her heart pounding against mine as we stood, chest to chest.

"Drake..." Rose whispered, looking up at me. Her green eyes looked up into mine, and I felt my heart stop. "I...I'm sorry about everything..." I placed a finger on her lips, shhing at her.

"Its alright... Rose, I love you..." I whispered gently into her ear, kissing it. She shivered against me, pushing up closer, connecting her lips to mine. Oh god, she tastes so sweet... I nibbled at her bottom lip, and she opened up, allowing me entry. She didn't put up a battle for dominance, just falling against me, caressing my tongue with hers. A small moan escaped my lips into hers, and she returned it, grinding herself slowly against me. I gasped, pulling away, looking into her eyes.

"You sure about this...?" I asked, looking into her eyes, hoping my lust didn't show though. She nodded, placing a kiss on my collarbone. I shivered, whistling to Dragolia who landed next to me. "T-Take us to my house...please..." Dragolia chirped happily, allowing me to get on to her, then allowing Rose on behind. I felt her warm arms wrap around me as we took off, heading home...

**Snow's POV **

Well I didn't expect that. Raven disappeared after Drake asked us to leave - I decided to watch. After all, I'd always had a crush on Drake, even before I'd loved Raven. I must admit, I was jelous when she started getting closer to Drake than the rest of us ever have. Yet I never expected...for him to fall for her. For him to do that... To me! Doesn't he know? Doesn't he..understand?

Back when Raven was chasing Hazel, I'd hidden my love for Drake by pretending I was fawning over Raven. And then things had fallen into place that Raven and I got together and...it was all great. To be fair, I loved Raven so much, and then he had to go and hurt me like that...so I wanted to turn to Drake. I was so certain he'd take me up, but no...I wasn't able to get close enough quick enough to stop those two...

This is war...

"Go, Aero!"

Warning - Sex scene, leave it if you don't want it, this isn't what I'm best at but one of my friends was complaining there wasn't one, so here it is XD

**Rose's POV**

Drake's house seemed to be filled with random tat - dragon orniments, a massive nest in the living room for Dragolia to sleep in, a sofa for Drake. Not that I saw a lot of it - we both headed straight upstairs, to his room. The colours matched Dragolia - blues and reds. A large double bed sat in the center of the room, which I was pushed down onto by Drake.

"Where...are your parents..?" I asked breathlessly as he began pulling my clothes off and kissing along my neck, following my necklace chain. His ruby eyes came up and stared into mine.

"I moved out...Parents let me have my own place, even though its small its home..." He licked across my ear and I moaned out loud, arching my back slightly. He raised an eyebrow. "Seems I've found a sensative spot already...don't worry hun, you can be as loud as you want..." I giggled slightly, then watched as he stripped himself off - starting with his top, then undoing his belt... After placing that on the floor, he leaned over and kissed along my neck, then down my chest, exploring my breasts with his tongue. Small noises escaped my throat as he moved his tongue along them, small cries escaping as he bit down on the tip of one. Finally, deciding that that was enough, he stopped, and smiled at me, before carring on undressing.

"Is..this your first time?" He asked me, finishing undressing and reaching for the cabinet next to his bed.

"Yes...me and Ali -" I suddenly blushed, but Drake ignored it, taking a bottle of liquid and squirting a gel-like substance into his hand. "We came close to trying, but never did...what is that?" I asked, pointing to the bottle. Drake blinked, then laughed.

"I forgot you haven't been around humans much...its lube. It makes this a lot easier..and better." He flashed an evil grin at me, before smothering his now erect member with the gel. A small moan escaped his lips, and I tried not to blush. I'd never been naked infront of another human before, nore had I seen a man naked before... "Spred your legs." He whispered, waiting for me to do as he commanded. I did so, and he placed himself at my enterance, looking down at me with concerned eyes.

"By the way..this is going to hurt..." He growled quietly, before pushing into me. I closed my eyes tight as pain took me - it hurt more than I thought it would. Drake gently placed small kisses along my neck, then licked at my ear, whispering quietly to me. "Relax...or it'll hurt more...relax my love..." It took a few moments, but as he caressed my ear with his tongue I did, the pain fading.

"I'm..ready now..." I moaned to him, and he began to move slowly. Another moan came from me, then another, as the feeling increased...oh god, it was amazing... and as he began to groan back at me it just felt better an better...He increased his speed as the heat between us increased. I wrapped my legs around his waist, allowing him better access as more noises of pleasure poured from our mouths. Passionate kisses were exchanged inbetween gasps for breath, screams soon coming from my throat as it all became too much...

"D-Drake...agh! I...I can't hold on much...l-longer..." I whimpered inbetween moans, more screams filling the air as he moved faster, sweat covering us both.

"R..Rose...oh my...nhmm..." Drake groaned aloud as I came, adding to the sensation for him - he soon followed my lead, moaning with me in a sweet duet that set my heart on fire. I'd never felt like this before..and was suprised that such an intimet action caused so much feeling...

Drake collapsed on top of me, rolling off only after he'd caught his breath. He pulled the covers off, sliding my under them and then getting under them himself. "I'll...clear up the mess tomorrow..." He whispered, pulling me to his chest and kissing my forehead. I smiled up at him, drifting slowly into sleep, his body heat so good...so warm...

End of scene

**Platinum's POV**

I walked, unlike everyone else, away from Drake and Rose. The others seemed to have flying types, but since Light was Rose's I didn't want to use him as a transport method. That would be unfair, and anyway, she's a nice kid really. After all, Light is one of her pride and joy - I can't help but feel proud that she'd trust me with him.

It didn't come as a suprise for me when I saw Dragolia fly over my head, heading towards Drake's house. I'd expected there was something going on between the pair, and glad that they'd both managed to find eachother. After all, Drake had become so lonely after Claire left...A small sigh escaped my lips. It isn't a suprise that she won his heart, but most people had failed over the years..she must be something special.

A screech of pain snapped me away from my thoughts. I homed in my hearing, trying to find out what was happening. Another screech rent throught the night air. With that, I ran towards the source, hoping that whatever it was would be ok... As I got closer, I saw something glowing in the middle of the field. As I got closer, I finally found out who it was - Frostlass. But she wasn't the one screaming. She just glowed a ghostly white colour, aluminating the true problem. She seemed to be crying, too.

Aero lay on the floor in the field, blood covering her wings, several whip like gashes oozing the red substance. Nearby stood an Abomasnow with its arms extended like whips - Vine whip. The tips were coated in blood...

"So, Aero, not going to fight back?" Came a soft voice nearby the grass/ice type, but just out of range for Frosty's glow to reach. The Pidgeot screeched in reply, attempting to get up. I switched on my translator - a small pair of earings that allowed me to understand pokespeach.

_Mistress gave me to you so that I could fly you around, and protect you. She never said that you should train me...I will not fight one of your pokemon! I am to protect you! _Aero squealed as Abomasnow smashed her again with its whips. The person in the shadows laughed, walking forward into the light. Shock spread through me.

An evil smile spread across Snow's face. "Oh but your Mistress is such a naughty girl..coming into our group, stealing things that are not hers... like Drake's heart..." Snow growled, flicking her hand. The Abomasnow hit Aero again, and Frosty began shivering, more tears sliding down and freezing against her skin. "Stop being a baby Frosty. At least Dew has the power to reap revenge. Your a weakling." Snow sniffed, and the Frostlass' glow dimmed slightly.

_At least she does not harm those who try to help...Snow..this is not you...Giratina must still have a hold upon you, let it go! _Aero cried, but only got met by another flail of whips.

That was just too much for me. I picked up my phone from my pocket, and began dialing to Drake.

**Rose's POV**

I awoke to Battery by Metallica. Not the best way to wake up, but at least its a brilliant song. Drake had jumped out of bed in an instant, running over to his mobile and picking it up, while I tried to curl back up into the covers. The air seems so cold without his heat...

"What? Wait Plat calm down, I can't..." Drake muttered, still half asleep. Suddenly his eyes went wide. "What!" He shouted, almost dropping the phone. "Alright, phone Raven, we'll be there now! Don't get yourself hurt alright, just stop her from...yes yes, I know...I'll be there now." And with that, he hung up.

By this point, I was sitting up in bed, looking at Drake with big eyes, trying to cover myself with the bed covers. Drake was throwing clothes on, and throwing my clothes to me. I quickly got dressed sensing his urgency.

"I have to go wake up Dragolia and Jess. Get dressed quickly hun..." He looked at me with sad eyes. "Your not going to like this at all..."

Drake ran downstairs as I finished getting dressed, taking a drink of water from a glass beside his bed and then running down to meet him. Jess lay under Dragolia's wings, the pair cuddled up close. Dragolia was awake - Jess still lay asleep next to her. Dragolia's eyes seemed to burn with fury as Drake explained something to her in a hushed voice. She got up, waking Jess up with her.

_Sleep well little one...I'll be back soon... _Dragolia whispered to Jess, licking her cheek before getting up and walking to Drake. _Lets go._

_Wait..._A voice said from within the nest. Jess' eyes were half open, the rest of her tensing to get up. Dragolia looked back at her.

_Stay here Jess. You will not like what you see. _Dragolia growled. Jess closed her eyes again, murmering something under her breath, as we left the room.

Getting outside wasn't awkward like I expected. All the doorways within the house were big enough for Dragolia to fit though with plenty of room to spare. We jumped onto her back, flying away almost instantly. It took me a moment, but I finally managed to get my arms around Drake so that I could fly in a comfortable position. His heat kept me warm in the cold night air, too.

"Rose...The call was from Platinum. Snow is...well...Snow has been hurting Aero. Plat stumbled across it and now she's going to try and stop it. But she's believes that Aero will need medical assistance straight away, so we need to get there...as back up, or to play ambulance." Drake shouted to me over the wind. I stared at the ground, in shock.

"B-But she's my...my friend. Why would she hurt Aero..Why!" I shouted back, tears flowing down my face. I can't lose another of my partners, I just can't...

_"_I don't know Rose...we'll save her, don't worry..." Drake answered, turning around and smiling at me, yet I could see the worry in his face. It didn't make me feel much better, seeing that...

We got to the location before Raven did. Frosty was a pretty good light becon, even if the light she was giving off was dim. The fight below didn't look too good. A Weavile stood on the field, squaring up against a very tired looking Blaziken. Platinum looked tired, too. Snow however seemed in full form. Aero lay to the side of the battle, being very still...

I paniced. I dived off of Dragolia as soon as the falling distance between us and the ground was survivable. I landed hard, spraining my wrist which took most of the fall (I land on all fours, like a cat. Before, I used to think it was just bevause thats what I'm like - I now know its because of my Pokemon blood), yet this didn't stop me breaking into a run towards Aero. An ice-cold wind stopped me in my tracks.

"Well well. Seems like the betrayer and her lover are here. Come to show off, have you?" Snow growled to me, her voice sending shivers through me. I turned, anger burning in my eyes.

"What have you done to her!" I roared back in reply, clenching my fists, ignoring the pain. Snow laughed at me, waving her hand. Platinum collapsed behind me.

"Platinum thought she could take me out, be the hero. But I showed her." Platinum's Blaziken ran over to her, trying to pick her up, yet the pokemon was too tired to do much itself. "Sad really, I thought she'd put up more of a fight. Well, I guess now its your turn. Weavile, use night slash!" The midnight pokemon ran towards me, claws extended, eyes glowing in the light. I sidestepped the pokemon, jumping out of its way as its ice claws tried to slash me apart.

"Rose! Use the pokemon I gave you!" Drake shouted to me from the air as he flew over the battle towards Aero. I grabbed the pokeball clipped onto my chain, and threw it.

"Go, whoever you are!" I shouted, turning away from the bright flash of light releasing the creature.

A small growlithe sat on the floor infront of me. Sparkles fell around it - its fur shone golden unlike a normal growlithe's. A cute roar came from its mouth, before it turned around and jumped up at me.

_Hello! _He barked, licking at my face. I stood there, shocked. Infact, everyone but Drake seemed shocked - the Weavile just stopped and stared, while Snow tried to hide her laughter. _You must be my Mistress. My name's Gold! _He licked me again, before jumping down to the floor. A sinister growl then left its throat. _Lets do some ass kicking!_

At this, Snow could not hold in her laughter any more. "It's a puppy! You expect to fight me, and win, with a puppy?" She roared with laughter. Platinum groaned behind me. Drake laughed louder back at Snow, as he landed next to Aero.

"Are you stupid, Bitch? Gold is my pride and joy from home - His mother is a prize Arcanine from many shows, and this is the pick of her litter. I, however, cannot use him in my Dragon team - Roamer is my only pokemon that I use that isn't a dragon. So I gave him to Rose - so that she may be protected. Do not be fooled by his size - He'll put you to the floor soon enough." Drake laughed again, a glint in his eye. "Go get 'em Gold!"

The growlithe roared, running towards Weavile. The ice type yawned, preparing to dodge. I smiled, suddenly understanding. This was no weak pup...

"Gold, use Flare Blitz!" Gold instantly burst into golden flames, running at Weavile with incredible speeds. The Pokemon stood there, stunned.

"Weavile, dodge it and use night slash!" Snow shouted, but it was too late. Gold had already crushed Weavile with his attack, standing atop the dark type growling at it angrily. I smiled wide.

"Good boy!" Gold wagged his tail, eyes closed happily. Snow groaned inwardly.

"You only beat Weavile because Plat's Blaziken weakened her..." Snow began, but was inturupted by another voice.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing! Snow!" Raven shouted, finally running onto the scene. I looked to the side and saw why - he'd been piggybacked all the way from his house to here on his Scyther. Snow suddenly shivered, moving backwards.

"R-Raven..." She stuttered, moving back further. "Don't come..near me..."

"Snow, its me...let go. Giratina has no power over you...let go of it..." He whispered. I stepped back slightly, shocked. It would make sense - except, we'd stopped Giratina. Ali had died to stop him. He couldn't...He just can't have control over her now!

"You fool, Giratina's gone...D-D...Dia..." Snow's eyes suddenly rolled, her body collapsing underneath her. Like a puppet who's strings had just been cut...

_I could feel his power...I could...feel it..._ I turned. Frosty was talking, still shivering. _As a ghost type...I can sense disturbances within people's soul's...Snow was not snow... The legendary of time was manipulating her, even though he still sleeps. He is close to waking, though, his power becomes stronger... He took her feelings of jelousy about Drake's love your you, and multiplied them for his own perposes...he is after you, Rose. Watch out..._ Frosty's voice seemed to get more distant, almost colder as she finished. I turned and looked around.

Drake was crouched over Aero - Raven was holding onto Snow, crying - Blaziken held onto Platinum, warming her up. Gold ran over to me, sniffing the air and then jumping up, resting in my arms.

_Everyone is safe, Mistress. No one shall die tonight. _I smiled, nuzzling the pup that grinned at me, before licking my ear. I couldn't stop the gasp that came from me - which alerted Drake.

"Paws off pup, she's mine." Gold seemed to flip his tail in annoyance. I laughed. Drake smiled to me, wrapping an arm around me. "Everyone will live. Dragolia is taking Aero to the pokemon center, but she'll be fine. Platinum is just tired...as for Snow..." He turned, watching Raven hug her as she came around. The pair kissed, long and hard. "I think she'll be just fine, as long as Raven stays around. But we need to be more careful - anyone affected by Giratina could also be affected by the other legendaries. They all seem to have a hate for you..." He laughed. "Your just too loveable."

I giggled, resting in his arms, watching the skies for Dragolia. Gold sat on my other shoulder, panting away happily. At least I knew tonight I'd sleep well.

**Gold's POV**

When I was born, mother said I'd be going to become a great growlithe, to protect my Master Drake. However, things seem to have taken a turn for the better - I protect his love, and now my Mistress, Rose. She's really nice - after the fight, she fed me, introduced me to this Flygon named Jess who she said was her sister, then brushed me before letting me curl up on the bed with her and Drake. Score!

Which is where I am now. There was this phonecall from a friend - something about Aero, that poor Pidgeot I'd helped save being alright but that she would need to return to this pokemon place run by some professor guy while she recovered. Sounded like a good deal to me, and Mistress was more than happy to let them send her there. I'm glad I have such a nice owner now...

I'm so sorry its taken so long to write =S I've been moving, then I broke my laptop so this is from scratch, memory, and what I've posted before . so I lost my character page, meaning sometimes I might get details wrong. If I do, please tell me so I don't get them wrong next time XD

By the way, incase its not clear, yes Jess and Dragolia do have something going on. I know they're both girls, but its just to make a change in story. And I don't plan, at the moment, on doing a scene with just the pair.

Once again, sorry about the wait XD


	7. Chapter 7

Just to explain something before I start - I've given Dialga and Palkia control over certain emotions or the ability to amplify them because they're linked to the three lengendaries of emotion - Mesprite, Azelf and Uxie. There is method in my madness, even if it really doesn't make sense XD

**Raven's POV**

After whatever happened to Snow a few nights ago, things have been great. Her love for me seems to have returned, my love for Hazel seems to have disappeared, and college is actually pretty good too. Since the Giratina event the teachers have given lighter workloads, and that means there's more time to hang out with everyone and to keep rebuilding my relationship with Snow.

Last lesson today - Biology. And its a Wednesday, so we all go out to the cafe in Goldenrod. To be honest, I can't wait; I'm going to try and propose to Snow again. Although this time Drake and Rose don't know about it which might mean those stupid legends won't come up to bite my ass this time. Well, we can but hope.

Drake's in our class for once, sitting next to Rose. That shiny growlithe she has, think he's called Gold, sits in the middle of the pair licking her hand and then nuzzling Drake. Since Drake doesn't have to be here the teacher doesn't care about him not listening, so the ear scratches and strokes go unoticed. That's one thing that confuses me - Drake has come here just to spend more time with Rose since he's already passed biology - but he'd never do that. Not for anyone. At least..that's what I think...

"Raven. Look," Snow whispered to me, pointing outside of the window. I turned to see what she was looking at, groaning when I saw. "Isn't that just great? A summer storm..." I could hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice. Snow was like me - hating the rain and the thunder.

What happened next was almost surreal, but from the laughs around class I knew it had to be real. Shouts came from the corridor nearby, and then a person and a Luxray - it took me a moment to realise it was Lightning - came running outside, spinning around in the rain. He was closely followed by Shadow and a Houndoom, shouting and trying to hide from the rain. I noticed with suprise that the rain seemed to fall through Shadow -

"Is that supposed to happen?" I asked Snow, cuddling closer to her as the class was distracted. She turned and smiled at me.

"Oh you never heard. Rose isn't the only halfbreed in this place - we're one of the only colleges that accept them. Shadow's a ghost halfbreed, I think he's a Haunter halfbreed to be exact but I'm not sure. All I know is that he's evolved at least once. Sir told me." She pointed to our biology teacher who was trying to calm the class, but everyone was still hin hysterics. Not that I could blame them, the scene just got worse and worse, chasing and shouting, waving arms and shit. Lightning was winning at the moment, since he was still free running and Lux was sending bolts of lightning to the sky, as if trying to activate the storm...

"Is Lightning a halfbreed to?" Snow nodded, holding my hand gently.

"All of the people who were not effected by Giratina's power were half breeds of some kind. It seems the pokemon blood stops the mind control, no matter how thin it is. Lightning is a Pikachu half breed; I've seen his tail, and under all that hair are a pair of ears. He tries to hide them since most of the girls in this school would go crazy if they knew. I only found out by mistake once in gym class, back in Junior school." She giggled, remembering something that I could only fathom.

"Wait...then what is Psyco?" I asked, twitching my head. "And, Platinum wasn't effected either, and I've known her for years. I've never seen anything pokemon about her."

"Psyco is called freak for a reason. He's an Xatu. To be honest, he's more Xatu than human or at least that's what rumours say - that his skin his covered in the symbols that usually adorn an Xatu's feathers, that he has a pair of wings, claws for feet...nobody has been able to prove it, but thats why most people call him Freak. And its probably why he doesn't fight back over it." Then she shrugged. "I don't know about Platinum. I never thought about her...But since she's found out about Flame the pair spend a lot of time together. Maybe she's a Blaziken half-breed like her?"

"Na. They both own Blazikens. That's probably it." I stated, yet I knew I wasn't convincing her, and nore was I convincing myself. Our gaze fell back over the event going on infront of us; Lightning had now been pinned down by Shadow who seemed to be solid for once, while Houndoom and a tight grip on Lux with his jaws - even though his fur seemed frazzled from electrical attacks. Lux seemed fine, as if this couldn't bother her less.

"Ok Ok class, cut it out, show's over. Back to work!" The teacher shouted, tapping the board and explaining something about the heart in a pokemon's body. A rumble came from the sky, and all the lights suddenly went off. A cheer from Lux and Lightning came from outside.

"Oh for fuck sake! Class dismissed!" The teacher groaned in annoyance, collapsing into his chair. I got up, helping Snow up with me - she seemed slightly scared by the thunder but hell, I already knew she didn't like it. I looked over to Rose and Drake - Gold sat curled in Rose's arm's, afraid, but the other two didn't seem bothered. I smiled, ignoring them and calling Spinner to me, watching Snow do the same with Frosty. Together, we walked out of class.

**Rose's POV**

Hmm, thunder. Doesn't bother me, really. Drake seems quite happy about the weather, too, so I'm happy. I still can't believe he loves me...

"Cmon Gold, it's not that scary. Just some noises, and some electricity, thats all." Drake whispered to the growlithe. The pup growled in return, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Fine, suit yourself. I hope when you evolve your not going to be such a wuss." This was met by a small roar and an outburst of abuse from Gold, which left us both in tears with laughter. Drake had taken to wearing a translator, so that he could understand our pokemon like I could - even though I made gay jokes several times since they were a pair of earrings. His answers always ended with: "I'm not as gay as your Sister!"

That had come as a shock for both of us - Dragolia and Jess' relationship. I'd never thought that Jess was inclinded that way, and Drake didn't have a clue about Dragolia being inclinded that way before hand. This didn't change our opinions on our pokemon though - its love, gender doesn't matter as long as it is true love. Even though it did take a bit of getting used to.

"Let's go Rose. Raven and Snow will beat us to Goldenrod otherwise, and we can't have that, can we?" He winked at me, a playful smile on his face. I nodded, running outside and whistling for Jess. The pair of dragons flew down together, Dragolia landing next to Drake and Jess landing next to me. I went to jump onto her - and collapsed.

"Rose? Rose!" I could hear Drake's voice, but everything seemed distant. Pain ripped through my body, my eyes closed.

_Stay away from her Drake! You can't do anything - she...she's evolving! _I heard Jess growl, nudging the panicing teenager away. _Why now Rose? Couldn't you have just held it in a little longer? I'm hungry! _She joked to me. I looked up into her eyes, the pain taking me again. Light blinded me...

And the next thing I knew, I felt...fine. My vision was off - or at least, everything seemed closer, or further away, depending on how hard a focused. A squeal came from Jess, and I turned to see a very excited Flygon flapping her wings.

_Oh my oh my oh my! Isn't she cuuuutteeee! _Jess squealed again, a grumbling laugh coming from Dragolia. Drake seemed to stand there in shock. I turned around, staring at my reflection in a window.

A pair of antenae stuck out of my hair. Blood was pooled around my feet, yet I was completly healed. My uniform, however, was ruined - A pair of green wings had grown out of my back. A long tail had also grown out, almost exactly the same as a vibrava's, except the skin colour was the same pale as the rest of my skin. I flapped my wings as an experiment, lifting off the ground slightly. A massive smile spread across my face.

"Congratulations! Drake's Rose just evolved into Vibrava!" A voice spoke from behind Drake. I turned to see Platinum smiling at us. "About fucking time you evolved. You might want to get some new clothes though. And those wings are going to be a bitch to hide. Trust me on that." She laughed, patting Drake on the back who was still staring in shock at me. "Well? Whatcha think of your girlfriend now?" Drake blushed madly at that.

"She's even more beautiful. I just...didn't expect that... " Drake managed to say, blushing madly still. He then held out a hand to me, which I took moving, moving up close to him. "Well, lets get to goldenrod and get you kitted out with new clothes, eh?" He laughed slightly as I wagged my tail in agreement. Plat laughed too.

"I better be off. The rest of us are going to the cinema tonight; there's some film on that Shadow wants to see and Lightning won't let him go anywhere without supervison, so we're going too." She smiled wide. "I'm glad of my new friends...I'll cya soon, ok? When the shit hits the fan!" We all laughed, waving goodbye to her.

_We probably shouldn't laugh. The legendary problem is very serious. _Dragolia began, but Jess silenced her with a lick. She rolled her eyes. _Fine. For tonight, lets all forget and mess about -_

_Oh My God! Roooosseeee! _Came a shout from behind. I turned to see Gold jumping up and diving at me. _Zomg, its a Vibrava! _He giggled and licked me. I rolled my eyes, and sent him into his pokeball - its not good to fly with a dog on your shoulder, especially one thats afraid of heights...

I was going to attempt to fly myself, but Jess pointed out that I wasn't used to my wings yet and Goldenrod was a pretty far journey..so Drake jumped onto Dragolia's back, and I jumped onto Jess, and we flew off. At least the rain had stopped now.

"I know of the place that fitted out Flame and Psyco. They'll understand your needs and sort out your clothes, except it might be a bit expensive...You'll probably be able to afford it easily anyway." Drake explained, smiling at me. I lay on my front on Jess' back, letting the wind tear through my new wings and tail. I'd never been so content in my life - the feeling of the wind is so good!

The peace was broken once again by Drake's ringtone as we got close to Goldenrod. He rolled his eyes, looking at the caller before answering.

"Hey. Yeah, its Drake...yes, we're almost there...order without us - Rose evolved. Yeah, I know. We'll be over soon. Leave us some food! Okays, love you too bro." He hung up rolling his eyes again. "That was Raven asking where we were. And before you ask, no, he's not my real brother. Its just a saying..you know?" I nodded into the wind. "Good. Now, lets go. First stop, clothes shopping!"

"Wait...Drake?" He looked at me, his ruby eyes shining. "I don't have a mobile."

**Snow's POV**

"So, where are they?" I asked, watching Raven with the cutest eyes I could manage. After what had happened..where I'd hurt Aero... well, lets just say I've had a change of heart. All for the better, mind. I'm not going to chase Drake again, ever, and anyway...Raven and I are back together. What could be better?

"Rose evolved,so they're going clothes shopping." Raven laughed at me as my jaw dropped. "Don't worry, I'm sure she can't have changed too much. They said to order without them, but to leave enough for them by the time they get here." He smiled, and then got up. "I better go order, they won't be long."

I sat there, tapping my feet and stroking Spinner. Frosty floated against the bars on the side of the building which stopped small kids from falling off the edge, watching me carefully but as least she was smiling. Everything seems so perfect today, considering how fucked up life has been since Rose turned up...

Raven returned, breaking me out of my thought process. He placed four glasses on the table, all of them filled with a pink liquid, and a small bag of pokeblocks in the seat that Rose usually used. I laughed.

"Don't you think she might find that offensive?" I asked, still giggling.

"The pokeblocks? Na, she might even enjoy them." Raven laughed with me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. We both sat there like that, waiting for food and our friends, absorbing eachothers heat. He turned to me and placed a small kiss on my forehead, then looking deep into my eyes. Frosty's eyes snapped up to his, searching him, before relaxing again. That set me on edge - Frosty only does that when she senses a disturbance in someone's soul; usually when there's exteme nervousness, or pain.

"Snow...I - I wanted to ask you something..." Raven began, stuttering slightly. I looked up into his eyes as he stood up, looking around carefully. "I wanted to do this before, somewhere special but then..Giratina screwed up my plans...so I want to do it now, before someone else can get in the way..." I turned my head slightly in confusion. He laughed, and then went down on one knee.

My heart stopped. "W-what..?"

"Snow? Will you marry me?"

**Drake's POV**

I stood and watched as she spun around, looking at herself in a mirror. Her uniform had been modified so that her wings could be hidden underneath, or let out through special slits on the t-shirt. Her tail was impossible to his however, so her trousers had to be modified with a hole for it to go through. The rest of her clothes had been modified in a similar way, except for the outfit she was wearing now.

Her midnight crimson hair hung down her back, straightened out perfectly. Her antenae had been slicked down, so that they didn't stick up vertically from her head. Instead, they stayed propped up at an angle towards the back of her head. She wore a black tank top that allowed her wings to be free on her back. A pair of black jeans covered her legs, a hole at the back for her tail. Her pokeball belt had been modified - still neon green, but it could now be attatched abover her tail so that it was more comfortable. She still wore Gold's pokeball around her neck on a chain,but added to it now were a pair of neon green headphones, which currently had Metallica blasting through them. Part of me wishes I hadn't bought her a memory card with her phone...at least she has a phone now.

"Cmon you, we've gotta go eat..." I spoke to her softly, wrapping my arms around her waist. I saw her tail wagging happily as she leaned back against me.

"Aww...alright, lets head there...thank you for taking me here Drake. I love you.." She whispered to me, leaning against me. I smiled wide, my heart melting. Finally, I let go, taking her hand and walking to the cafe. Jess and Dragolia had disappeared home with the shopping, and we'd be getting the train back for once. I laughed slightly at the thought of what they'd probably be doing...

When we got to the cafe I glanced over at our usual table. Snow was curled up against Raven, and the pair had massive smiles on their faces. As we walked over, Snow glanced up, squealing as she saw Rose.

"Oh my God she has Wings!" she shouted, running up to Rose and hugging her tight. Rose stiffened for a second,then smiled and laughed, hugging her back tight. The pair began talking about girly things, when I spotted the ring on Snow's finger...

"You finally asked her then." I stated, turning to Raven who beamed at me. I ran over and hugged him tight. "Congrats bro. Took ya long enough though." He laughed with me, then motioned for us all to sit down as food arrived. "So come on, tell us everything." I said, smiling at the pair as they cuddled up close.

"Well, I asked her while you two weren't around so no legendaries could fuck it up this time." At this we both laughed, while helping ourselves to food. "And as you can guess...she said yes." This time, high fives were exchanged between the group, everyone so happy about everything. Today can't get better...

We ate while talking about school gossip. Raven explained to us about the half breeds, and how he and Snow suspected that Platinum was one. They then went on to explain some of the projects that they had to do before school ends. Rose talked about Jess and Dragolia, and then about her evolution, and then began helping Snow out on her battle project. I'd forgotten about her history as a battler before she'd begun that conversation - it became clear when she talked about fighting. Everything she said was serious, ever tip she gave important. We all ended up listening, not just Snow.

"You need to be mentally strong to be a gym leader. Since you may win every so often, but you have to also be prepared for many loses. Because you will always have your perfect team, that you will not be allowed to use since they would be too strong for the challengers. Only people who want fun battles can see your true side." Rose explained while drawing something on the table with one of her - wait are those claws?

"Rose don't do that, your going to reck the table..." I pointed out, pulling her hand away from it and pointing to her claws. She blushed red, then carried on explaining, this time holding onto my hand as she went.

"Either way, you end up with stuck up kids challenging you constantly. In my opinion,it can't -" A rumble. Rose looked to the sky, confusion taking over. "But it stopped raining an hour ago. There shouldn't still be st-"

_CRASH_

"Snow, Raven, get out of here!" Roses eyes flashed purple, her pupils turning to slits as she spread her wings, an angry hiss escaping her lips. The pair began to run for the stairs, just like everyone else in the open topped cafe. I stood up next to her.

"Rose its just a storm. Relax." I spoke quietly, trying to calm her. She hissed again, her tail whipping about like a cats when its in a mood.

"This is no ordinary storm. I don't like this." Rose spoke with confidence, hissing occasionally at the sky. "Here it comes."

From the clouds decended a large, yellow bird. It took me a moment to realise that it was Zapdos, the legendary lightning bird. Rose hissed again as it came closer, stopping inches from the cafe. The bird screeched, then spoke in english - a suprise for me, since the lightning had killed my translator.

_Are you Desert Rose of the Sky? _Rose nodded. _I have come to give you a message, from the legends of time and space. Arceus has a hand in this. I cannot disobey his orders. _I felt shock, yet Rose didn't seem effected at all. _They are awakening. Tonight, the world will be reborn again. Arceus wishes for you to do something about it. You have a group of friends - use them. Ride the lightning, Dragon, and save us from what you have caused. _

Another deafening screech. Something was exchanged in pokespeach between Rose and Zapdos, before the legendary returned to the sky. Rose sighed as it flew off, her wings sagging slightly, her eyes looking to the ground.

I walked over to her, holding her gently. She whispered something quietly, that I wished I didn't hear. "Tonight, my love, it ends."

**?**

I looked to the night sky, seeing the waving lights. Neon pink. Calls of my kin, calling me home. If I go home, will he be released again? Will all this be for nothing.

_They can bring you home. Lucky you. _Came a voice from behind, akin to dragging a stone across slate. I shrugged.

_None of your business. I do not wish to break the seal and set you free. _

_Trip didn't break the seal, when he returned._

Shock spread through me. Maybe I could fix the seal from this side, and then...return...

_Take me home, my family. _

I felt the ground beneath me shudder, the world around me twist, as I disappeared into the darkness as a mass of sparkles.

Yeah I'm trying to catch up with the story that is moving too fast for me in my head. Anyway, hope you like it =o will be writing another chap soon hopefully. =)


	8. Chapter 8

**Alistor's POV**

_Pop._

What the...what the hell? It worked! It fucking worked!

_"Hey there. Whatcha doing in my Master's house?" _I looked down, coming face to face with a golden growlithe. I blinked, trying to work out what he was doing here.

_"This is my owners home, I think. She is the Desert Rose...can you point me in her direction?" _

_"No can do. She's out saving the world bro."_ The little growlithe started cleaning his paws, ignoring my shocked cry. _"Yeah, she left with Drake around half an hour ago. Somethin' 'bout a Zapdos and some strange eerie stuff and now the world's gunna end. Not that I believe any of that - my Master can stop anything!" _At this his head turned up and he grinned, a line of sparkling fangs glinting in the darkness of the room. _"Ofcourse...that's if she has the right help..."_

_"Take me to her, little one. Think of where she is, and I'll teleport us using your directions. Hurry...if this is what I think it is, we're in a lot of danger." _

**Flame's POV**

"That was fucking amazing. You just had a legendary come down from the sky and talk to you - personally! - about saving the world and your not even slightly excited? Or proud?" Lightning shouted to me, jumping up and down, sparking slightly with electricity in his excitement. I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore him. Yeah, its pretty cool that Moltres came down from the sky and spoke to me about saving the world. It wasn't that cool that in the process she almost burned down the cinema we were sitting in. But still, I must admit, I am a little proud...as well as worried.

Nobody will ruffle my feathers!

"Lightning, give it a rest. We don't even know where these legends are going to appear... Moltres said nothing about that. She just spoke about following the flames or something..." Platinum spoke calmly, looking around ever so slightly to check the others. Shadow stood next to Lightning, Lightning next to Psyco, Platinum standing infront of them looking at me with those silver eyes...

"I think your lift is here Flame..." Shadow spoke quietly. I turned, looking out across town. People were shouting in suprise, taking pictures or dashing out of the way as another legendary ran through the center towards us. It soon became clear - it was Entei, flames dancing at his feet...

_"Quick. The Fire-girl, Flame, jump on. We must hurry. The others, follow when you can. I shall lead the way. Arceus wills it." _Entei's voice filled my head, and I'm sure it did the same to the others. I ran over to the legendary dog, jumping onto him, turning to the others.

"Go, Pecker!" Shadow released a pokemon from the pokeball - a Fearow - and jumped onto his back. "Lightning, jump on!" The light haired boy jumped on after him, wrapping his arms around the darker skinned boy.

"Go, Light!" Platinum smiled as she spoke those words. A dragonite appeared infront of her, bending down so that she could jump onto his back. Plat jumped on, and then motioned to Psyco to do the same. Finally, I gave Entei a gentle pat on the side.

"Lets go save Rose, eh?" And with that we raced off, flames dancing around us, the others following from the sky...

**Rose's POV**

Shit...

I can feel Drake kneeling over me, running his hands over my body, trying to find my wounds. Trying to save me. It won't work, it won't. Dialga's made sure of that...

Raikou. We rode the thunder legendary here, to the forest next to the college. Near the cave Giratina awoke from. When we got here, Dialga was awake. Standing in the forest, next to a lake...next to him, Snow stood. He's in control of her again and there's nothing we could do to stop it. Raven has awoken Palkia, too... why couldn't I see what was happening to them...why couldn't I stop it. Other students appeared behind us, being called through Dialga, to protect him. Drake held them off, with Roamer and Dragolia, but he was failing..just as I failed to defeat Dialga with Rage, who now lies next to me, just as hurt..as wounded...

We need help before Dialga turns to Drake..before its all over for us both...please, someone, anyone...

A flash of light. I open my eyes, just enough to see two pokemon appearing infront of me, and a playful shout. Must be Gold. _"Holy shit, I wanna do that again! Wait, wooaah...what the hell is that?"_ Fear. Pup, your too small to fight this battle...too young, don't get hurt here...

_"You dare to hurt her. You dare to awaken and cause trouble. You are free to do what you wish in the other world, yet you are determind to come back. Determind to cause trouble. I must stop you, I must protect Rose." _Another voice. One I know aswell...who is that... A..Ali?

And then my world went black.

**Gold's POV**

Holy shit its all hit the fan now! I swear, if we live through this, I'm never letting her out of my sight. Never! How could Drake let her get this hurt? How could he let our Rose bleed?

Alistor is standing infront of Dialga. Reasoning, or threatening, I can't tell which. Maybe a bit of both. I'm not really paying attention. Fights are going on behind me; Drake has released his strongest pokemon, a Garchomp, and its racing around pretty much owning anything that gets in its way. I remember him from when he was little - just a little Gabite, crunching on stones, playing with me. Now, he's protecting my Master's better than I ever could. After all, I'm just a pup...

Just a weak, little pup...only good as a lapdog. I know that's what everyone thinks. I want to prove them wrong, I really do, but I can't take Dialga on. After all Rage failed, Rose's Gyarados, and he's more powerful than any other pokemon I've fought. Jess is with Dragolia - fighting with Snow and her team, but they look tired. Like there's nothing they can do to stop this. I want to help, I want to make a difference...why can't I be like them...

I'm the carefree one. I'm the cheerful one. I can only make them smile. I don't want that anymore. I don't want to lose Rose. I licked her face, trying to wake her. Whimpering at her. Still, she doesn't wake. I turned to watch Ali and Dialga. Ali's blades glowing purple, crashing against Dialga's body, yet the legendary doesn't even seem to flinch. He's going to fail too. He can't do that though, he just can't. Tears roll down my fur. I can't let this happen...

I turn back to Rose. Nudge her with my nose. Nothing happens. I crawl over over, searching her pockets, looking for a potion or something that Ali can use to heal himself. A few berries, her credit card. I keep knocking her pocket with my nose, making the items fall out.

A fire stone fell out next. I stared at it, watching the almost alive flame trapped within the stone. A smile spreading across my face. Bearing my fangs.

_"Prepare to have your ass kicked Dialga!" _I shout, activating the stone.

**Alistor's POV**

_"Stop trying to break into this world, Dialga. Your not supposed to be here. You belong with Giratina, back in the other realm!" _I shouted, dodging a dragon claw that was aimed to my head. He roared in response.

_"You know what its like in that place! You were willing to lock yourself away there, to save that Dragon-girl. Time moves so slowly. You watch this world, passing by... an hour here is a day there. We do not age, like normal pokemon. We just watch this world. Wanting to change it for the better! To remove this pests that enslave us! I will stop it! I will change time..." _Dialga's voice is similar to Giratina's, except slightly nicer - not so grating. Still, it sets my nerves on end. I dodged another claw blow - this time a metal claw. I can't keep this up, and I can't defeat him. I'm just not strong enough, and I doubt anyone could do this alone anyway...

_"Never fear! Gold is here!" _A flash of flames next to me, then jumping ahead, straight into Dialga's chest. He screamed in pain, the legend jumping back and shouting angrily. Where he originally stood now stood an Arcanine, golden in colour, glittering in the light of the flames dancing at his feet. His face turned to mine, golden eyes glowing, powerful fangs glinting in the light. _"You seemed to be in trouble, my friend. Your trying to protect my Mistress and Master, so, I'm here to help!" _He roared to the sky, sending a small spurt of flame to the air. _"He fucked with the wrong Puppy."_

I blinked, stepping back slightly in amazement. That must be that little growlithe that helped me get here. Rose's pet, not really a team member. Well, I guess that's not true anymore. I've never seen such power from such a young pokemon - he seems to glow like the flames he controls, even when there are none about. His fur is so shiny. A prize pokemon in anyone's books - a beauty for contests, and now a powerful fighter... I think.

_"Get ready for close combat, but don't drop your special defence until the last moment." _Gold growled to me, running forward to distract Dialga. Confused, I began charging, chanting to myself to calm my soul, to bring out the power I was going to need. Gold danced around Dialga's feet, dodging the claw moves as they landed around him. It was then that Dialga tipped his head to the sky, and roared. I should have guessed what was going to happen next.

Gold was too close, the roar effecting him the most. He was pushed back, almost as if a massive gust of wind had caught him. A roar of pain came from him as he fell over, slightly bruised from the tumble. Next, it hit me. I almost lost my concentration, but I somehow held it together. I concentrated on saving Rose - clenching my muscles, trying to stay standing. Finally, it passed. I looked up, straight to Gold. He was standing again, slight tears falling down his face. The move Dialga had used, Roar of Time, will have effected him more. My time with Giratina had taught me how to lose myself in memories, to stop other distractions - which allowed me to stop the roar from bringing up bad memories, or visions of the future. I hate to think what Gold is going through right now...

_"This is it. Protect yourself as much as you can, but hopefully this will work. Use close combat now while he's resting!" _Gold roared over to me, wincing in pain as he did so. I dived forward, concentrating hard on my target, preparing to send out a flurry of punches. Gold charged a flame in his mouth, releasing it as I started my first punch. The flames engulfed me, heating my blades as well as hitting Dialga - suddenly Gold's plan became clear. I lost myself in the punches and kicks, fighting back Dialga as I thought, ignoring his squeals of pain.

The combination of moves we're using is deadly. Dialga, being a steel type as well as a dragon type, must have at least a partial weakness to flames due to the steel in him. Steel types are also weak to fighting moves. So a fire-fighting move would be deadly in a normal case - the dragon in him would probably allow Dialga to survive...But the anger in us won't let him live. Not in this world. We will send him back. We will!

My final punch hit him perfectly in the gem on his body. The Legend howled in pain, falling back, falling over. I landed beside him, panting, turning slightly to look at Gold. Gold was bearly standing, shivering with pain, but still he was smiling, those golden eyes never losing their glow. I looked around, taking in the scene around us. Many of the students were calling back their pokemon, others falling and shaking, as if being woken up from a nightmare. Drake stood there, calling his Garchomp off. Jess and Dragolia sat next to Snow, trying to comfort her as Dialga's power faded from her system. I turned around, looking at Dialga, who stared back up at me.

_"So, how did you create the link? The one that traps Giratina, yet allows you to live?" _Dialga asked, his breath coming in short pants. He looked too weak and tired to react anymore. I smiled, placing a hand on his head.

_"I linked my soul to his, to the bond. When I die, he is released again." _Dialga shuddered under my hand, attempting to stand. I held him down.

_"So you plan on returning to the realm? To live forever?" _I nodded, looking over to Gold. He'd crawled over to Rose, nuzzling her gently. Still, she didn't move.

_"Once Palkia has been put to rest, I shall return to your realm. After all, I have nothing left here." _Dialga twitched his head slightly, looking into my eyes. _"My love now loves another. And..she has a guardian now..."_ I smiled, watching as Gold lay his head on her chest, mewling in dispair as she didn't wake again. _"He'll protect her like I did. Maybe, he'll do a better job than me."_

_"You seem determind that she will survive. She doesn't look very alive to me right now." _

_"Arceus has a hand in this. She will survive, my metalic friend. She has more jobs to do."_

**Flame's POV**

Riding Entei is like nothing else I have ever experienced. It seemed impossible to me that anyone could ever keep up with us, yet still the others managed to follow. Still, I'd love to do it again. And again, and again.

Palkia had been awakened near the dragon cave in our college. I could hear fights going on nearby, but entei didn't stop there. He lead us further in, stopping and allowing me to jump off. After a pat, and a thank you, he raced off into the trees. The others landed near me, looking into the darkness of the cave. It's kind of late, anyway - the sky's bathed in the sun's last rays before the night begins. In this half-light, I couldn't really see near the cave. But I saw enough.

A shadow of a boy placed something round onto the ground, stepping back while chanting in an other-worldly voice. Light burst from the object, and the legendary of space began to grow out from the orb. One it had reached full size, the glowing stopped - and Palkia stood clear as day to the rest of us. Platinum sighed next to me.

"So, we get the water-dragon? Couldn't we have had the steel-dragon instead? It would have made our lives a lot easier..." Plat sighed again, rolling a pokeball in her hand. "Ah well, shall we get on with this? We just, defeat it, and it reverts back into that strange ball. Right?"

"No." Psyco spoke with confidence for the first time in...ever. "Palkia is not stupid. There are more of us than there are of it. It will defend itself with people that it believe we cannot take out, until it is at full power." Psyco shuddered. "People it can control..."

_"So, you halfbreed's have come to destroy me? Somehow, that does not suprise me. I could never worm my way into your minds. Humans are weak, and have no protector. Pokemon are powerful, and Arceus guides us. We are to rule, not the weaklings that believe they own this world. You are outcast, for you are the strongest - part controller, part controlled. And yet you have come to stop my rise to glory..." _It shook its head. _"You could have been so much more with my help. Shame, that you all must now die." _The legend raised its head and roared. The shadow that had awakened it stood forward into the light. Raven. Behind him, others began to appear. I shuddered, stepping back slightly. Platinum gasped, and then growled.

_"To make sure that I survive. The betrayer - a human friend, so easy to control. Raven. Next, powerful master's of their types, the champions Cynthia and Lance. I wasn't going to leave anything to chance, and when I found those two sneaking around I just couldn't help but pick them." _Palkia waved a claw at us. _"Goodbye, halfbreeds."_

Lightning was the first to react, releasing Lux. The female Luxray growled, lightning sparking from her fur. "Flame, Platinum, go for Palkia. Psyco, Shadow, join me. Together, we'll take down its protectors." The others nodded, and Platinum ran forward with me.

"Go, Pokemon." The Champion's and Raven spoke together, all in the same monotone voice, throwing out pokeballs. Raven sent out Scyther, Lance sent out a Dragonite, Cynthia a Spiritomb. It was at this point that me and Plat ran past them, getting closer to Palkia. I tried to ignore the other pokemon being released, and the shouts of orders that came from behind us.

_"So, the flame-girl and the steel-girl come to fight me? I must admit, I'm not that suprised." _A crude smile spread across Palkia's face. It seemed almost fake. I looked at Platinum, who blushed.

"I don't tell anyone about it. Nobody asks, anyway." And with that, she spread a pair of wings from her back. Metalic wings, shining with the steel that coated them. "I'm a Skamory halfbreed."

"Well, its nice to know. Now cmon, we don't have much time...we need to own this bitch." I smiled to Platinum, then reached for a pokeball. "You know, I always wanted to double team with you. You have similar pokemon to me." I flashed a grin at her. "I know the type disadvantages aren't good. But...shall we?" Platinum smiled at me, obviously catching my drift.

"Go, Blaziken!" We both shouted together, the fire birds appearing infront of us. They gave eachother a high five before glancing back at us.

"That's Blaze...my brother." Platinum looked slightly shocked as I told her. "What? You expect all halfbreed's to look like humans? Blaze is more Blaziken than human, I must admit, but we both came from eggs so...I can't say much." Platinum giggled, looking over at her Blaziken.

"I'm amazed that you use your brother in fights, thats all. And my Blaziken is called Amber. She's a good girl for me." With that a happy chirp came from her throat. It was my turn to laugh, smiling at them. "Anyway, enough of the pleasentries. Shall we?"

"It would be my honour. Blaze, use blaze kick!" My brother ran forward, sending a flying kick towards Palkia. The water-dragon type didn't even flinch as it hit, a gurgling laugh coming from its throat.

_"Using a firetype against a dragontype is usually a stupid idea. Let alone using it against a dragonwater type." _Palkia's voice had an almost liquid quality to it that annoys me so much. It seems almost...female. _"Do you both have a deathwish?" _I glanced to Platinum, who was looking at me at the time.

"Maybe." Was Platinum's reply, as she moved her hand to command Amber. The Blaziken reacted without having to hear a voice command, closing her eyes and concentrating hard. Blaze saw what was happening, and began to do the same. Palkia watched for a moment, confused. Then, it raised its head to the sky, roaring, before bringing its head back down and sending a blast of water towards the two fire birds. An on land version of water pulse.

The two birds didn't move, allowing the water to hit them. As the water finally subsided the pair came back into view - feathers slightly bedraggled and the flames along their skin put out, but other than that the pair looked fine.

"Now, close combat!" We both shouted together, the pair of pokemon running at Palkia as fast as they could go. Palkia had other idea's, attempting to send another water pulse at them but missing each time as they danced around his moves, sending flurries of punches everytime there was a space to send them. Things looked good...

A roar came from behind us. I turned, looking over to see a group running to Platinum and I. Drake, Dragolia, Jess, an Arcanine and a Gallade. They stopped next to us - it was only then that I noticed Rose on the Arcanine's back. Her eyes closed, her breathing shallow...

"Hey, mind if we help out?" Drake said, a slight smile on his face. Although, he looks kind of drained... "The others seemed to be doing fine, and told us to check on you. So, we're here." I turned around, looking to Platinum. Or rather, where she had been standing. This time, she wasn't there.

I spun around, the others looking forward to see what the problem was. Several gasps came from behind me - I shuddered as I saw it.

Platinum stood infront of Blaze and Amber, her arms out. Palkia was obviously using its signature move - Spacial rift. A black hole seemed to have been created just infront of Palkia, it sucking in items nearby and sending out shocks of what seemed like black lighting. Platinum was trying to protect our pokemon, yet the group seemed to be pulled closer and closer...

"NO!" The shout from behind shocked us all. Shadow came running forward, past us, running to Platinum, towards the black hole. This time it was Ali's turn to shout.

_"Stop it you fool! Its too late to save them! Don-" _He never got to finish his sentence. With a sickening thud, Platinum was sucked straight into the black hole - Shadow followed her in, still shouting, still trying to save her...

The black hole closed suddenly, as if it had been fed and was no longer hungry. I stared in shock at what had just happened - did that just happen? Two of my friends killed so quickly, so instantly...

"Holy shit..." I heared Drake say, his eyes closing as tears rolled down his eyes. "Please let me wake up and this be a dream..." Yet I knew. This is no dream. The look on Blaze's face as he turned back to look at me told me enough.

A sqwark of anger came from the two birds. Determination. The pair jumped together, using close combat and blaze kick over and over, trying to beat the shit out of the dragon. At first Palkia seemed to laugh at the attempts, but slowly the laugh became growls of pain, and then howls as every move it tried to use missed, the pair dancing around. Drake turned around, looking along the ground. He picked up a belt - I realised it was Platinum's pokeball belt, grabbing the luxury ball that was attatched to it. He flicked his hand, and released Light.

"You know what to do." Drake spoke quietly, pointing to Palkia. Light bobbed his head, before taking off and flying at speed towards Palkia. The two Blaziken's set of a blaze kick either side of the legend, jumping away as Light shot straight into Palkia, his body glowing in flames - A physical version of Draco Meteor. The legend howled in pain, falling to the ground. Shouts came from behind me as the Champions and Raven were released from its mind control. Ali ran forward, placing his hand on Palkia's head, turning to us quickly.

_"I have to leave now. Again. Although this time, I will be unable to come back. I don't want to come back. I have nothing here." _He turned to Drake. _"She loves you, take care of her." _He then turned to the Arcanine. _"Gold, you are like me. Protect her." _He turned back to Palkia. _"I only wish I could have stayed long enough to tell her that I loved her. But now, she is free. For the better. Now, away with us..." _Ali began glowing, a single tear falling from his face. _"I'll be watching you."_

The legendary next to him began glowing too. Rose groaned, waking, opening her eyes slightly. She sat up on Gold's back, looking toward the glowing figures. The figures suddenly exploded into a mass of sparkles, the sparkles heading to the sky and then exploding like fireworks... A pink explosion, a green explosion, and a blue one...

I turned to Drake, who stood still, looking up at the sky. He looked as shocked as everyone else around us. He then ran over to Rose, explaining to her what happened, holding her and fussing over her like a mother. I turned around, to see Lightning and Psyco staring towards me, tears running down Psyco's face. It was only then that I collapsed and howled in pain at the loss of two friends...

**Rose's POV**

Drake took me home soon after the legends had been silenced. He lay me on his bed, ordering Gold to keep me warm. The arcanine - much to my suprise he'd found the firestone in my pocket. I almost always had every type of stone hidden away in there. I find him cute now..more cute than before. And kind of sexy, in a protective sort of way.

Wait, what am I saying. Scratch that, he's my pokemon, not a lover.

Anyway, Gold lay curled around me, keeping my body warm with his heat. I'd been badly hurt by Dialga, and they were still amazed that I survived...With that, the shock hit me again. Two of my friends were dead. Killed, by Palkia. Tears stung my eyes as I remembered, trying to fight away the feeling that things would have been different...if I'd been awake...

Gold licked my neck, trying to comfort me, his wet nose cold against my skin. I smiled, patting him, cuddling closer. Drake left me here alone, he had to go and sort out the funeral with the others. I closed my eyes, trying to drift off into a dreamless sleep. Yet somehow I knew it would be filled with nightmares.

As I finally slipped into the darkness of sleep my mind went to college...how it wouldn't be the same without Platinum...missing her already...

Ok, sorry, I'm not sure if any of that was good XD I wrote it in a day after scrapping my other idea's, but hopefully its alright XD Thank you for reading ^^.

Also, on another note, I'm looking for an rp group or someone else to write stories with. If anyone has any idea's, or is up for it, please message me =P


End file.
